Władca smoków
by euphoria814
Summary: Pierwsza część trylogii. Magia Merlina zostaje ujawniona w dość nieoczekiwany sposób.


**Huh, nie piszę zbyt często do Merlina, ale ten pomysł nie chciał wyjść z mojej głowy po dobroci. Jest to część pierwsza trzyczęściowej serii, bo nie chciałam na raz pisać 45k. Jestem wrogiem kanonu, zatem Morgana nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrobiła tego wszystkiego złego. Jeśli postaci są ooc - wybaczcie. Znowu eksperymentuję :)**

 **Croyance - mówiłaś, że mało jest tego tagu w polskich fikach - magic revealed - jeden specjalnie dla ciebie :***

 **betowała niesamowita wrotka777 :***

* * *

To był jeden z tych zwyczajnych dni, w które Merlin nie miał wyjątkowo zleceń od Gaiusa, kończących się długimi wędrówkami po lesie. Ten jeden raz, kiedy przed dwoma tygodniami musiał zebrać zioła w świetle księżyca, niemal sądził, że medyk żartował, ale powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Gaius w końcu nie słynął ze swojego poczucia humoru, a jego wywary były dość popularne wśród miejscowej szlachty.

Arthur nie rzucił w niego butem i nie przywitał go słowami 'dlaczego się spóźniłeś, idioto'. Merlin niemal podejrzewał magiczną interwencję, ale przecież to byłoby za proste. Nie słyszał zresztą o skutecznych zaklęciach kultury, chociaż zapewne 'proszę, dziękuję i przepraszam' stanowiły "magiczne słowa". Ich moc jednak była Arthurowi kompletnie zbędna.

\- Ubierz mnie – zażądał mężczyzna.

Merlin nie mógł, nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Ubierz mnie, rozbierz mnie – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Arthur uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego w lustrzanym odbiciu.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – spytał ciekawie książę. – Wczoraj rozbierałeś mnie wyłącznie z własnej inicjatywy – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Merlin nienawidził rumieńców, które pojawiały się na jego policzkach za każdym razem, kiedy Arthur drażnił się z nim. I pewnie, dlatego książę nigdy nie odpuszczał. Gwen uważała za urocze, kiedy się wyzywali, ale on nie widział w tym nic przyjemnego. Arthur był po prostu irytujący, niezależnie od tego czy znało się go bliżej, czy nie.

\- Dupek – mruknął.

\- To było słabe. Kiepski poranek? – spytał Arthur ciekawie.

\- Smoczy wypierdek – rzucił Merlin. – I nie. Poranek był idealny, dopóki nie musiałem spojrzeć na twoją krzywą mordę.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej.

\- Zapewniam cię, mój sługo, że wszystko we mnie jest proporcjonalne. Ale, cóż ja widzę? Czyżby twoje uszy odstawały dzisiaj bardziej niż zwykle? – spytał słodko mężczyzna.

\- Może nie trzeba było za nie ciągnąć, kiedy trzymałem usta na królewskich klejnotach? – spytał niewinnie Merlin.

Arthur zamrugał, zaskoczony. Nie robili tego po raz pierwszy. Nawet to nie był drugi raz. Merlin dokładnie policzył, że dzielili ze sobą łóżko, czy też inną płaską powierzchnię po raz jedenasty. Arthur pewnie nie pamiętał wszystkiego dokładnie, ale dla niego to nie było nowe. Merlin jednak nie miał zwyczaju sypiania ze wszystkim, co posiadało dwie nogi i odpowiednie otwory. Arthurowi, co prawda ta faza również przeszła, ale pamiętał, kiedy jeszcze tak niedawno ich poranki nie były tak przyjemne. Merlin nakrył go ze służącymi o wiele częściej niżby chciał.

\- Królewskie klejnoty – powtórzył po nim Arthur. – Podoba mi się. Nareszcie zaczynasz zauważać, że jestem…

\- Królewskim dupkiem – wszedł mu w słowo Merlin. – To wiedziałem zawsze. Królewski osioł brzmi równie odpowiednio.

\- Ale królewski – podkreślił Arthur. – Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Mówiłem już. Widok twojej krzywej mordy – westchnął Merlin.

W zasadzie, to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że znowu spał w komnatach Gaiusa. Został z Arthurem w łóżku raz, kilka nocy temu i sądził, że coś pomiędzy nimi się zmieniło, ale się mocno pomylił. To było idiotyczne. Nie mógł sypiać z Arthurem w jednej komnacie, ale jakoś nie mógł się pozbyć tej irytacji, która się w nim kumulowała. Ostatnim czego chciał to jakiegoś nieskoordynowanego wybuchu magii. Wszystko się w nim gotowało. Gaius ostrzegł go, że jego ciało bardzo mocno reagowało na zmiany, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali na tematy intymne. Merlin nie wyobrażał sobie konwersacji tego typu i na pewno jej nie wyczekiwał.

\- Więc może wolałbyś widok czegoś innego? – spytał Arthur.

Merlin spojrzał na niego tępo.

\- Nie spieszysz się gdzieś? – spytał ciekawie.

Rycerze, których minął na placu, byli już przygotowani do drogi. Osiodłali konie i czekali wyłącznie na Arthura. Jeśli chcieli wyjechać wcześnie, powinni byli posłać po niego całe godziny temu. Arthur nigdy nie założył na siebie niczego sam. Przynajmniej George przyniósł mu już śniadanie.

\- Obaj się spieszymy, więc już-już – rzucił mężczyzna.

\- Nie zjadłem jeszcze śniadania – jęknął Merlin. – Dlaczego wczoraj mi nie powiedziałeś, że chcesz jechać na polowanie?!

\- Bo to nie polowanie. Zbrojni zbliżają się do Camelotu. Mamy sprawdzić, kto to na rozkaz mojego ojca – poinformował go sztywno Arthur. – Na pewno po drodze znajdziesz jakieś jagody.

\- Jagody – powtórzył zirytowany. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto żywi się jagodami?!

Arthur spojrzał na niego dość wymownie.

ooo

Nienawidził konnej jazdy. Zwierzęta słuchały go, ale po prostu to monotonne obijanie pośladków o siodło doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Sprawy wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że Arthur nie był wczorajszej nocy zbyt delikatny i nadal czuł tego skutki. Książę zresztą odwracał się raz po raz, żeby spojrzeć na niego z błyskiem w oku, jakby wiedział doskonale, dlaczego Merlin zachowywał taką upartą ciszę, kiedy wyjechali z zamku. Niektórzy z rycerzy mieli pod nosem krzywe uśmieszki. A sądził, że jego interakcje z Arthurem pozostawały tajemnicą. Nie robili niczego publicznie. Nie dotykali się więcej niż normalnie, kiedy wyjeżdżali poza Camelot, a jednak miał wrażenie, że ludzie wokół wiedzieli. I irytowało go to tym bardziej. Był już świadkiem wielu żartów z kolejnych służących, które miały nieszczęście ulec czarowi Arthura. On nie był jednym z nich. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jakim dupkiem był książę. I na pewno nie był oczarowany jego tytułami, manierami i wyszukanymi słowami. Arthur nie próbował nigdy go uwieść. Po prostu obrzucali się inwektywami jak zawsze, aż pewnego dnia został popchnięty na ścianę komnat księcia i sprawy zaszły za daleko.

Kiedy spojrzeć na to w ten sposób, Arthur miał jednak dobrą stronę. Na pewno nie był takim samym egoistą w łóżku jak w życiu.

\- Spowalniasz nas, Merlinie. Po takim czasie wspólnych wypraw, ktoś mógłby przypuszczać, że już się czegoś nauczyłeś – powiedział Arthur, podjeżdżając do niego bliżej.

Kącik ust Percivala drgnął. Merlin wpisał go na swoją czarną listę.

\- Nie masz jakiegoś Królestwa do rządzenia? Jakichś ważnych decyzji do podjęcia? – spytał pospiesznie. – A nie, zapomniałem, jeszcze jesteś księciem – odgryzł się.

Gwaine chyba zamierzał przybić mu piątkę. Merlin zamierzał podgrzać dla niego wodę jeszcze tego samego wieczora, gdyby nocowali jednak poza zamkiem.

\- To już drugi raz, kiedy przypominasz sobie, że jestem księciem – powiedział Arthur, wydając się mocno zaskoczony. – Może nie jesteś całkiem głupi. Albo głuchy. W końcu wszyscy powtarzają ci to od kilku lat.

\- Mój syndrom wyparcia świetnie się sprawdzał do tej pory – rzucił.

Arthur chyba zbierał się do jakiejś zgryźliwej odpowiedzi, ale jeden z rycerzy, który jechał przed nimi, zawrócił pospiesznie. Nikt nie wyciągnął mieczy, ale Merlin i tak starał się być w gotowości, pomimo burczącego cały czas brzucha. Może i w okolicy rosły jagody, ale z pewnością się nie zatrzymali, aby mógł chociaż jedną zjeść. A to oznaczało długi dzień. Odjechali tak daleko od zamku, że jeśli wrócą na kolację, to będzie cud. Nie chciał znowu spać pod gołym niebem. Gwaine chrapał.

Arthur był dupkiem i sadystą albo po prostu satysfakcję sprawiało mu widzenie Merlina w takim stanie. Nie był do końca pewien.

\- Jest ich niewielu, panie – rzucił rycerz. – Przewodzi im Cenred, król Essetir – dodał.

Merlin spiął się. Nie było normalnym, aby bez zapowiedzi monarchowie pojawiali się z wizytą. Przeważnie poprzedzone to było tygodniami wymiany uprzejmości i listów. Chyba, że Cenred jedynie przejeżdżał niedaleko Camelotu i zdecydował się złożyć wizytę. Merlin miał jednak same złe przeczucia. Od śmierci jego ojca minęły zaledwie tygodnie i wspomnienie było nadal świeże. Może dlatego Arthur tak łatwo dostał się pod jego skórę.

\- Spotkamy się z nimi – zdecydował książę. – Szyk – rzucił za siebie i ściągnął cugle, zmuszając swojego konia do ostrego skrętu.

Po chwili był już na czele małego orszaku, a Merlin obserwował go z daleka, starając się nie czuć jak idiota. Wiele słyszał o Cenredzie. W końcu Ealdor wchodził w skład tamtego królestwa, ale chociaż płacili daniny do zamku, dwór nie interesował się nimi za bardzo. I może, dlatego jego matka wybrała tę wieś, aby się ukryć. Wysłała go jednak najdalej jak mogła, pod skrzydła Gaiusa i Arthura. A teraz ten ostatni zmuszał go do spotkania Cenreda.

Nie dojechali zbyt daleko. Niewielka grupa rycerzy czekała już na nich z proporcami w powietrzu i Arthur wyprostował się mimo woli. Merlin nie wyczuwał niczego nienormalnego. Może wóz, który był nakryty płachtą, stanowił coś nowego, ale w końcu Cenred mógł wieźć tam dary. Jeśli nie dla Uthera, to dla innego z króli. Spotkali się jednak w szczerym polu i odnosił wrażenie, że są bacznie obserwowani.

Arthur przedstawił się zapewne, a naprzeciwko niego wyjechał kolejny jeździec. Jego czarne włosy były długie i niezwiązane, na modłę z Essetir. Nie wyglądał jak król, ale mówiono, że Cenred był przede wszystkim niezmordowanym wojownikiem gotowym w każdej chwili do walki. Jego zbroja była ciemna, podobnie jak w przypadku pozostałych. Niemal jakby nosili żałobę.

Kojarzył te zbroje. Nie miały herbów, ale to było tylko bardziej charakterystyczne. Może Arthur nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że to przez tych samych ludzi zostali kilka miesięcy temu zaatakowani. Jego pamięć przeważnie nie była, aż tak dobra, ale wydarzenia z tamtego dnia wryły mu się w pamięć. Balinor zginął, tego samego dnia Merlin stał się władcą smoków. Nie wiedział czego ludzie Cenreda chcieli wtedy od nich. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Cenred we własnej osobie pojawiał się teraz.

Rycerze kiwnęli głowami, a potem przywitali się. Arthur zapewne nie znosił faktu, że niewiele od niego starszy mężczyzna miał już tytuł króla i władał własnym królestwem. Uther nadal nie rezygnował, chociaż mówiono, że powinien ustąpić synowi. Nikomu nie umknął jednak fakt, że Arthur nie był skory do ożenku, a król, który nie planował dać dziedzica swojemu rodowi, nie wróżył dobrze.

Minęli ich, kiedy Arthur wykrzyknął, że odprowadzą Cenreda pod bramy Camelotu. Jeźdźcy z Essentir zamierzali rozbić tam obóz.

ooo

Uther wydawał się równie zaskoczony, co pozostali tym nagłym przybyciem. Cenred nie zdjął zbroi, kiedy usiadł przy stole, co już dało mylne sygnały. Jeśli zamierzał wypowiedzieć wojnę Camelotowi, Merlin nie miał pojęcia, co to dla niego znaczyło. Musiał przede wszystkim wyciągnąć matkę z Ealdor. Może Gaius zgodziłby się, aby zamieszkała z nimi. Nie zarabiał na tyle dobrze, aby wynająć nawet małe mieszkanko poza murami. A nie wątpił, że Arthur wyśmiałby jego prośbę o podwyżkę.

Gwen spoglądała na niego niepewnie z drugiej strony stołu. Jego żołądek przestał wydawać te żenujące odgłosy, ale nie dzięki Arthurowi. Gwen była na tyle miła, że podrzuciła mu do stajni jabłko. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż wróci do komnat Gaiusa. Uczta mogła jednak ciągnąć się w nieskończoność i nie miał złudzeń co do tego, gdzie Arthur chciał go w tej chwili. Mężczyzna cały czas zmuszał go do polewania sobie wina, chociaż jego kieliszek był tylko w połowie pusty. Cenredowi to nie umknęło i wydawało go to bawić, więc Merlin przełknął ciężko, wbijając wzrok w Gwen.

\- Cóż słychać w Królestwie Essetir? – spytał Uther konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Zapewne wieść o śmierci mojego ojca obiegła już pozostałych – rzucił Cenred bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Mężczyzna koło niego spiął się wyraźnie, jakby ton jego władcy nie do końca mu odpowiadał. Mówiono, że król Lot zmarł w podejrzanych okolicznościach, ale to stało się po tym jak Merlin opuścił Ealdor. Matka nie pisała wiele o tym, co działo się w królestwie. Mieszkali na obrzeżach nie niepokojeni przez nikogo. Jedynie spokój się liczył, a nie polityka, na którą nie mieli wpływu.

\- Essetir ma króla, ale nie ma dziedzica – ciągnął dalej Cenred. – Lord Delbert zasugerował, że powinniśmy odnowić kontakty z Camelotem, które były tak dobre w przeszłości.

Uther wyglądał tylko na odrobinę zaskoczonego. Merlin nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że Morgana chciałaby być w tej chwili w całkiem innym miejscu.

\- Czy nie wypadałoby najpierw uprzedzić o wizycie? – spytał Arthur.

Cenred uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To nie jest powód mojej wizyty – odparł mężczyzna. – Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości to spotkanie zaowocuje bliższą znajomością i pokojem pomiędzy naszymi królestwami. Jednak w tej chwili przepraszam za wtargnięcie na wasze terytorium bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia. Szukamy zbiegów i niestety nie mieliśmy jak dopatrzyć formalności, kiedy jesteśmy w pościgu – dodał gładko, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać skruchy.

\- Zbiegów? – spytał Arthur. – Jakie przestępstwo popełnili? – zainteresował się. – Z przyjemnością ja i moi rycerze pomożemy…

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe – wszedł mu w słowo Cenred.

\- Zapewniam cię, że Arthur i jego rycerze są najbardziej niezawodnymi wojownikami w całym Albionie – poinformował go Uther bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

Arthur wyprostował się nawet lekko, słysząc komplement. Uther w końcu nie był często tak wielkoduszny.

\- Gdyby to była sprawa miecza, być może – odparł Cenred. – Essetir ma nie gorszą drużynę – dorzucił, spoglądając na Arthura obojętnie. – To jednak sprawa magii…

\- Magii? – spytał Uther podniesionym głosem. – Zapewniam cię królu Cenredzie, że w Camelocie nie ma żadnego czarodzieja – dodał.

\- Myślałem, że w Essetir magia nie jest zabroniona – rzucił Arthur. – Coś się zmieniło? – spytał ciekawie, chociaż w jego głosie było coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Magia jest częścią naszego królestwa. Essetir zawsze pozostanie ostoją dla druidów – wtrącił lord Delbert i Merlin mógł przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny.

Gdyby mógł, wycofałby się, a może nawet uciekł. Nie miał jednak gdzie pójść. Jeśli Ealdor nie było już bezpieczne, musieli szukać innej ziemi, która mogłaby ich przyjąć. Proroctwo smoka nie mogło się wypełnić. Merlin zresztą od pewnego czasu przestawał w nie wierzyć. Kilgharrah nie był z nim do końca szczery przez ten cały czas. Na kłamstwie nie można było zbudować niczego. Arthur ufał mu, ponieważ go nie znał. Merlin wspierał Pendragonów, ponieważ wierzył w słowa starego smoka. Kiedy opuszczał Essetir, jego życie było o wiele prostsze. Nie wiedział, że był synem Balinora. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że zostanie ostatnim władcą smoków. Cenred zapewne szukał właśnie jego ojca, może nieświadom tego, że mężczyzna nie żyje od dłuższego czasu.

\- Tak, to się nie zmienia – wtrącił Cenred. – Jeśli natomiast dochodzi do zdrady i są dowody na knucie przeciwko rodowi panującemu… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

Merlin poczuł jak jego palce zaciskają się boleśnie na dzbanie z winem. Gwen spoglądała na niego chyba równie przestraszona, co on. Kolejne polowania na czarownice w Camelocie nie oznaczały niczego dobrego. Musiał schować księgę od Gaiusa, bo zapewne ich komnaty przeszukano by jako pierwsze. I Merlin nie przekonałby nikogo, że medyk nie wiedział o nim przez ten cały czas.

Nie wiedział, co zrobił Balinor, ale mężczyzna ukrywał się tak długo, że zapewne nie było to nic dobrego. I był w końcu zbiegiem z Essetir. Zostawił jego i matkę samych.

\- Tak, tak. Wyobrażam sobie tylko niegodziwości, których się dopuszczono – rzucił Uther.

\- Jakie masz dowody? – spytał tymczasem Arthur.

\- Świadków – rzucił Cenred.

\- Wiarygodnych? – upewnił się Arthur.

\- Nie wierzysz mojemu słowu? – zainteresował się Cenred, i to oczywiście sprawiło, że przy stole zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

Lord Delbert starał się wyglądać na nieporuszonego, ale Merlin widział, jak wzrok mężczyzny po kolei zatrzymuje się na wszystkich obecnych.

Arthur zaśmiał się lekko i nałożył na twarz swój najlepszy, nieszczery uśmiech.

\- Tak, faktycznie. To dostateczny dowód – zgodził się książę.

Cenred spoglądał na Arthura może o kilka sekund zbyt długo, a potem uniósł swój kielich do góry.

\- Za nowe przyjaźnie – rzucił mężczyzna.

ooo

Arthur nie pozwolił mu odejść, chociaż Merlin naprawdę padał z nóg. I jeśli miał nie zejść do kuchni jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, planował umrzeć z głodu, żeby tylko książę musiał od tej pory sam ubierać się każdego ranka. Jego żołądek wygrywał całe symfonie, ale Arthur nie wydawał się tym bynajmniej poruszony.

\- Jesteś z Essetir – rzucił mężczyzna.

Merlin bardziej spodziewał się czegoś obraźliwego albo domagania się usług trochę bardziej wychodzących poza jego obowiązki. Nie, żeby Merlin narzekał. Chciał jednak zjeść najpierw, chociaż kolację. Przez kilka godzin obserwował jak Arthur objadał się, opijając się, cholernie, drogim winem i nawet nie był zgryźliwy przez ten cały czas. Nie chciał się odzywać, co prawda głównie dlatego, że lord Delbert przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale Pendragon o tym nie wiedział. Mógł spokojnie założyć, że Merlin postanowił zachowywać się nareszcie jak idealny służący, którym – jak obaj wiedzieli – nie był.

\- Jestem z Ealdor – poprawił go.

\- To część królestwa Essetir – upierał się Arthur. – Co za różnica? – prychnął.

\- Jesteśmy za daleko od stolicy. Jesteśmy prawie bezkrólewiem – rzucił, nie zastanawiając się nawet, co mówił.

Arthur spiął się niemal od razu.

\- Za takie słowa z łatwością mógłbyś dostać pięć batów – poinformował go mężczyzna.

\- To nie twoje królestwo. Poza tym Ealdor zawsze płaci daniny na czas – prychnął.

Arthur przyglądał mu się nadal, jakby coś nie do końca mu pasowało.

\- Co wiesz o królu Cenredzie? – spytał ciekawie.

Merlin wiedział sporo. O wiele więcej, niżby chciał. I nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Arthur pytał akurat jego.

\- Teraz jesteś zainteresowany moim zdaniem? – zakpił. – Nie masz czasem sztabu doradców?

\- Pytam ciebie, bo byłeś jego poddanym – powiedział Arthur całkiem szczerze.

Ich oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę, zanim Merlin usiadł na krześle, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.

\- Wiele mówi się o Cenredzie – zaczął ostrożnie.

Arthur uniósł brew, jakby nie wierzył, że Merlin zamierza faktycznie sprzedać mu coś takiego.

\- Mówi się o tym, że jest… - wziął głębszy oddech. – Mówi się o jego okrucieństwie i podatkach, które sprawiają, że ludzie umierają z głodu w czasie zimy. Mówi się o jego wyprawach na granice, gdzie jego rycerze napadają na wioski, udając bandytów, aby mogli nakraść. Mówi się o skarbcu pełnym złota i kosztowności, który jest tylko do jego dyspozycji – zakończył.

Arthur spoglądał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Merlin nie miał dla niego jednak nic innego. Słyszał o Cenredzie o wiele więcej, ale te historie były na inny czas. Może na inną rzeczywistość.

\- Dlatego wyjechałeś z Ealdor? – spytał Arthur wprost, chyba po raz pierwszy interesując się jego przeszłością i Merlin nie znał odpowiedzi.

\- Matka mnie odesłała do Gaiusa. Chciała, żebym został medykiem – powiedział ostrożnie. – Pieniądze, które jestem w stanie jej wysyłać, na pewno są jakąś pomocą, ale Ealdor to nie Essetir. Jesteśmy zbyt daleko. Płacimy na czas. Nikt na nas nie zwraca uwagi.

\- Nie chcecie na siebie zwracać uwagi – odgadł Arthur bez trudu i coś boleśnie zacisnęło się na jego krtani.

\- Nie, nie chcemy – przyznał Merlin. – Ale to tylko plotki. Ealdor leży zbyt daleko, żebyśmy wiedzieli, cokolwiek. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoimi doradcami – rzucił.

\- Wysyłasz mnie do nich po raz pierwszy – prychnął Arthur.

\- Po raz pierwszy żądasz mojej opinii – wytknął mu. – Nie dziw się, że uważam, że to podstęp.

\- Masz paranoję – prychnął Arthur.

\- Może i tak, ale nie bez powodu. Ile razy prawie zginąłem?! – warknął.

Arthur przewrócił oczami.

\- Wszystkie ataki były skierowane w Camelot – odparł mężczyzna. – Nie dramatyzuj. Bądź mężczyzną. Matka nauczyła cię płakać nad każdą, najmniejszą raną?

\- Moja matka nauczyła mnie wystrzegać się idiotów – prychnął. – Nawet jeśli mają królewskie korzenie.

\- To już trzeci raz dzisiaj. Może powinienem poprosić Gaiusa, żeby zbadał twoją głowę? – zaproponował Arthur.

Merlin otworzył usta, żeby się odciąć, ale jego żołądek wybrał ten moment, żeby się odezwać ponownie. Miał ochotę objąć się ramionami, ale byłoby to głupie i nie pomogłoby na nic. Arthur nadal mu się przyglądał wyczekująco, jakby spodziewał się kolejnej rundy przepychanek. Merlin więc podniósł się ze swojego krzesła, na którym w ogóle nie mógł siadać bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Jednak, to co mówił Arthur, aż tak bardzo go nie dotyczyło jak się Pendragonowi wydawało. Camelot mógł należeć do nich, ale Merlin czuł się całkiem wolnym człowiekiem.

\- Czy to wszystko na dzisiaj, panie? – spytał, starając się brzmieć tak jak uczyła go Gwen.

Arthur spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i przynajmniej ten uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- Merlin – jęknął książę. – Myślałem, że zostaniesz dłużej i…

\- Gaius musi przebadać moją głowę – wszedł mu w słowo wrednie. - Może uda mu się znaleźć coś na moje fatalne uszy.

\- Przestań – prychnął Arthur i przewrócił oczami. – I zostaw swoje uszy w spokoju. Za co będę ciągnął, kiedy…

Merlin zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą, dbając o to, żeby po korytarzu rozniosło się echo. Gwen spojrzała na niego wyraźnie rozbawiona, niosąc koce. Nie pytał nawet jak to wyglądało. W końcu zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że drzwi wysunęły mu się z rąk. W końcu był niezdarą.

ooo

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ogrzewanie magią wody na kąpiel Arthura stało się dla niego rozrywką, ale zaczynało go to przerażać. Gaius wydawał się zadowolony z tego, że nie używał czarów instynktownie, ale przecież to stanowiło esencję bycia nim. Może zapominał już kim był przed przybycie do Camelotu, bo stało się tak wiele, że trudno było mu nadążyć. Kilgharrah zapewne, gdzieś tam był wolny, ciesząc się z tego, że wydostał się spod zamku. I może, to nie była taka najgorsza decyzja. Przynajmniej nie spędzał całych dni, martwiąc się o przeznaczenie, któremu nie mógł się przeciwstawić.

\- Dzisiaj też będziesz taki drażliwy? – spytał Arthur wprost.

\- To zależy czy dzisiaj też będziesz dupkiem – odparł bez chwili wahania.

\- Jestem twoim księciem – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz – rzucił Merlin, odsuwając się od wanny. – Kąpiel przygotowana. Rozebrać? – spytał niewinnie.

Biała tunika Arthura nie pozostawiała wiele wyobraźni. Nogi mężczyzny były przyjemnie długie i umięśnione od konnej jazdy. Może gdyby Merlin sam nie składał się z długich, szczupłych kończyn, siedzenie w siodle nie sprawiałoby mu takiego bólu.

Arthur uniósł ręce do góry, odwracając się do niego plecami. Pewnie powinien być przyjemnie zaskoczony tym dowodem zaufania, ale to było po prostu coś, co obaj robili. Arthur mógł do niego mówić i żądać, a Merlin opierał się i oprotestowywał wszystko, ale na pewno nie wbiłby mu noża w plecy. Pendragon uważał go zresztą za dość fatalnego wojownika. I Merlin coraz częściej czuł się w jego towarzystwie bezbronny.

\- Dołączysz do mnie? – spytał Arthur, zatapiając się w gorącej wodzie.

\- Połowa wyląduje na podłodze – odparł.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- No to co? Mam kogoś, kto to posprząta – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Nie spodoba mi się to – stwierdził Merlin. – Może tak dla odmiany ty po sobie posprzątasz? W ogóle, kiedy będę miał wolne. Czy to nie dzisiaj? – spytał.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prychnął Arthur. – Ty nie masz wolnego – rzucił, patrząc na niego tak, jakby to Merlin postradał zmysły.

Gwen miała dla rodziny dzień i zawsze wtedy odwiedzała matkę. Morgana dbała nawet o to, żeby jej własna służąca mogła coś podarować swojej rodzinie. Chociaż czasem to były tylko jabłka – takie drobne gesty się liczyły.

Zrzucił z siebie koszulę i spodnie, prawie potykając się, bo zapomniał o butach i zaplątał się w nie w ostatniej chwili. Może zbyt szybko starał się rozebrać, ale Gaius uspokoił go wczoraj, że Cenred zapewne był w Camelocie przypadkowo. Jaki czarodziej byłby na tyle idiotą, żeby uciekać tutaj po narobieniu takich problemów w Essetir. Merlin ukrywał się od dłuższego czasu, ale tylko dzięki temu, że uważano go za idiotę. I jeśli komukolwiek inna myśl przychodziła do głowy, Arthur dbał o to, żeby nikt nie wziął go na poważnie. Powinien w zasadzie za to dziękować, ale i tak uderzył łokciem w żebra księcia, siadając w wannie.

\- Bogowie – prychnął Arthur. – Przysięgam, że składasz się głównie ze skóry i kości.

\- Tak się kończy karmienie jagodami leśnymi – mruknął pod nosem i mógłby przysiąc, że Arthur zesztywniał.

\- Nie moja wina, że zapominasz zjeść śniadanie albo jesteś za późno. Musieliśmy wyjechać na spotkanie Cenreda – warknął mężczyzna.

Merlin nie miał siły się sprzeczać. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż Cenred wraz ze swoimi ludźmi wyjedzie.

\- Więc jak wyglądało życie w Ealdor? – spytał Arthur.

\- Ty dalej o tym? – prychnął. – Mam ci powiedzieć jak cudownie jest nie mieć króla, żebyś mi groził wybatożeniem?

\- Nie przesadzaj. Baty należą ci się od pierwszego naszego spotkania – rzucił Arthur. – Pytam, bo chcę wiedzieć, co mam myśleć o Cenredzie. Essetir jest królestwem, które z nami graniczy, więc to oczywiste, że chcę o nich informacji…

Merlin westchnął ciężko.

\- Poza tym zapewne wiesz, że Cenred zapewne poprosi o rękę Morgany. Chciałbym wiedzieć o nim… cokolwiek – dodał mniej pewnie Arthur.

Merlin to akurat potrafił w pełni zrozumieć. Gwen również się martwiła. Może spodziewała się, że zostanie zwolniona albo przeniesie się wraz ze swoją panią do Essetir z dala od rodziny i przyjaciół. Opowiadano, że tamten zamek w niczym nie przypominał słonecznego Camelotu. Twierdzono, że to przez magię, która tkwiła nadal w murach, złą i okrutną. Essetir było wzniesione na fundamentach z zaklęć, więc oczywiście wszystkich uważano za nasienie szatana. Camelot był tak samo magiczny jak każdy inny zamek Albionu. Druidzi byli gośćmi każdego z dworów przez wiele wieków. Byłoby niemożliwym nie pozostawić po sobie niczego, kiedy praktykowano magię tak wspaniałą i silną.

\- Co możesz mi o nim powiedzieć? – spytał Arthur wprost.

\- Lepiej dla Morgany, żeby za niego nie wychodziła – odparł Merlin.

\- Czyli to nie tylko mnie uważasz za dupka – stwierdził Arthur. – A sądziłem, że tylko linia mojego rodu jest ci solą w oku. Dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Nie, wszyscy jesteście królewskimi dupkami – odparł. – Pytałeś co myślę i nie przyjmujesz tego do wiadomości. Czasem się zastanawiam, dlaczego tracę z tobą czas – prychnął i tylko w połowie był to żart.

Arthur jednak już go odwracał, rozlewając wokół wodę. Na ustach miał ten szeroki uśmieszek, który obiecywał wiele, ale dopiero po tym jak Merlin będzie błagał tak długo, aż ochrypnie. Jego magia tylko cudem nie wyrywała się spod kontroli, kiedy nawet jego głos odmawiał posłuszeństwa.

Dłonie Arthura objęły jego głowę, kiedy mężczyzna przyciągał go do pocałunku. Merlin rozsunął nogi szerzej starając się znaleźć jak najlepszą pozycję dla siebie, ale to nie było łatwe. I coraz więcej wody wylewało się z wanny. Nie sądził jednak, aby zostali w kąpieli zbyt długo. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, chociaż dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę słoneczny.

\- Byłeś taki spięty podczas uczty – szepnął Arthur. – Zanim Gwen odejdzie z Morganą, miną miesiące, a może nawet lata. Ojciec nie pozwoli jej zabrać przed uzgodnieniem warunków.

To wcale go nie uspokoiło. Uther mógł uznać, że unia z Cenredem była naprawdę ważna. W końcu z sobą sąsiadowali. Camelot potrzebował wsparcia Essetir.

\- Poza tym teraz szuka tego czarnoksiężnika – rzucił Arthur, całując jego szczękę i Merlin nie mógł się nie spiąć.

\- W końcu jego słowo tak wiele znaczy – przypomniał mu kwaśno.

\- Nie twierdzę, że mu wierzę, ale i tak nie będę mógł nic z tym zrobić – odparł Arthur całkiem poważnie. – Magia w Camelocie jest zabroniona. Jeśli jest tutaj, sam na siebie ściągnął swój los. Jeśli nie Cenred, to mój ojciec zrobi z tym porządek.

\- Porządek? – prychnął Merlin. – A jakie masz dowody na to, że używał magii w Camelocie? – spytał.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jakaś czarownica albo czarnoksiężnik przybyliby tutaj jakiś czas temu i ani razu nie użyli magii? – spytał Arthur z powątpiewaniem i Merlin wiedział, że zdradzał go wyraz twarzy. – Tak myślałem – rzucił Arthur z triumfem w głosie. – To oczywiste, że użyliby magii. Nie musimy tego widzieć, żeby wiedzieć. Poza tym w zamku działo się dostatecznie wiele podejrzanych rzeczy – dodał, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Merlin kiwnął tylko głową niechętnie, musząc przyznać mu tym razem rację. W końcu był powodem, przynajmniej połowy tych incydentów. Nie protestował, kiedy dłoń Arthura owinęła się wokół jego twardniejącego penisa, chociaż jego kolana już się poddawały. To i tak nie miało trwać długo.

ooo

Lord Delbert rozglądał się ciekawie wokół, zapewne poznając Camelot lepiej, podczas tej krótkiej wizyty. Merlin nie widział nigdzie Cenreda, ale też niespecjalnie chciał się pchać pod nogi komukolwiek z Essetir. Gaius znalazł dla niego zajęcie na cały dzień, odkąd Arthur miał zostać przez ten czas w zamku wraz z ojcem. Obradowali z Cenredem i własnymi doradcami, a Morgana wyglądała na coraz bardziej zaniepokojoną. Gwen przemykała korytarzami, trzymając głowę nisko i pewnie to miało coś wspólnego z faktem, że nie wiedziała nadal jaki i ją spotka los. Nawet jeśli Morgana miała niebawem opuścić Camelot, służąca mogła nie być jej potrzebna w Essetir. To było trudne do przewidzenia.

\- Słyszałam, że obserwuje tylko niedorostków – rzuciła jedna z kucharek, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia z porcją maści na ich oparzenia. – Ty się lepiej od niego trzymaj z daleka, chłopcze. Dobrze ci radzę.

Spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Eee? – rzucił niepewnie.

\- Ten cały lord Delbert – prychnęła kucharka z obrzydzeniem. – Słyszałam o takich. Za dnia obserwują młodych chłopców, a nocami… - urwała sugestywnie.

Poczerwieniał na twarzy, ponieważ to była jedyna reakcja na jaką było go stać. Lord Delbert faktycznie przyglądał mu się podczas uczty, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się niczego takiego. Jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę należał do tej przeklętej grupy molestujących dzieci, musiał zauważyć, że Merlin jednak nie wpasowywał się w jego grupę wiekową.

\- Wyglądasz na szesnaście wiosen zaledwie – rzuciła kobieta, zabierając ostatnie jego nadzieje.

\- Mam osiemnaście lat – poinformował ją poważnie.

\- To lepiej krzycz to głośno, kiedy ktoś pójdzie za tobą w nocy, do twojego domu – doradziła mu.

Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- Nie strasz go – prychnęła druga. – I co, że patrzy. Patrzeć mu wolno. Świadkiem jestem, że książę też patrzy, ale nie dotyka.

\- A nawet jeśli dotykałby, to nikt nie miałby nic przeciwko – rzuciła tamta. – Mam oczy i też patrzę – dodała, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

A potem zbladła odrobinę, chyba nareszcie go rozpoznając. Niezbyt często zaglądał do kuchni, ale musiały wiedzieć, że był osobistym sługą Arthura.

\- Na pewno nic mu nie powtórzę – obiecał. – Ale, dzięki za ostrzeżenie – dodał, wycofując się pospiesznie z kuchni.

ooo

Gaius nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem, kiedy Merlin spóźnił się na kolację i tego wieczora. Arthur ucztował do późna za zamkniętymi drzwiami, co najwyraźniej oznaczało, że jako jego zaufany sługa, musiał pozostać wraz z nim, słuchając wszystkich tych wywodów Uthera na temat magii, których znać nie chciał. Wszystko to nie stanowiło dla niego nowości i wcale nie zaczynał oswajać się z najstarszym, z Pendragonów.

Cenred wydawał się nim niezainteresowany, ale lord Delbert i tego wieczora nie spuszczał z niego oka. Było coś niepokojącego w tym mężczyźnie. Może fakt, że jego oczy błyszczały inteligencją i brakowało w nich nienawiści, która ograniczałaby jego horyzonty. Merlin słyszał z jakim szacunkiem wypowiadał się o starych czasach oraz magii, która stworzyła Essetir. Gdyby Uther potrafił na to spojrzeć trochę inaczej, zapewne życie w Camelocie stałoby się lepsze dla każdego.

Nawet przez krótki czas zastanawiał się czy Delbert jak on nie posiada magii, ale Cenred zapewnił, że nikt kto przybył z Essetir nie łamie reguł Camelotu. Merlin nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo można mu ufać, ale decyzja nie należała do niego. Uther wydawał się zadowolony z przyszłych rozmów w sprawie Morgany. Od dawna mówiono, że Camelot potrzebował silnych sprzymierzeńców, a Essetir jawiło się jako królestwo wojowników. Cenred zapewne nie miał problemów z chwytaniem za miecz, skoro nawet w czasie posiłku miał go ze sobą.

\- Arthur mnie zatrzymał – rzucił, kiedy medyk wiercił dziury w jego czole.

Gaius westchnął.

\- Nie wspominali może, kiedy zamierzają ruszyć dalej? – spytał rzeczowo mężczyzna.

\- A depczą ci kwiatki w lesie? – rzucił i od razu tego pożałował, gdy oberwał w tył głowy. – Przepraszam, ale nie. Ten Delbert jest dziwny - dodał.

Gaius uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Kucharki mówiły, że wiesz… - urwał sugestywnie i nie potrafił zwalczyć rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego policzkach.

\- Nie powtarzaj plotek. Nigdy nie wiesz kogo naprawdę szuka każdy z nas – odparł Gaius całkiem poważnie. – Jeszcze niedawno uważałeś Arthura za niegodnego…

\- Dalej jest dupkiem – prychnął Merlin.

Gaius przewrócił oczami.

\- Tylko, że królewskim – dodał Merlin, uciekając przed kolejnym razem, gdy miał dostać w potylicę.

ooo

Arthur całował jego wystające łopatki, kiedy Merlin starał się przed nim obronić. To było bezskuteczne. Nie miał na tyle siły, aby zepchnąć z siebie cięższego mężczyznę i książę chyba czerpał przyjemność z tych nierównych zapasów. Merlin nie bronił się znowuż, aż tak bardzo. Nie na tyle, aby ich obu zepchnąć z łóżka, chociaż prawie spadł sam, kiedy Arthur pocałował zagłębienie w jego lędźwiach, które stworzył wygięty w łuk kręgosłup, a potem się nie zatrzymał, rozchylając jego pośladki coraz szerzej, aż Merlin poczuł chłodny powiew na swoim wejściu.

Pierwsze liźnięcie było czystym szokiem. Mieszanka ciepła i wilgoci, która wydawała się torować drogę wgłąb niego, jakby Arthur już nie znajdował się dostatecznie osadzony w środku jego serca. Zakładał, że mężczyzna szybko przejdzie dalej, ale język Arthura zatrzymał się dokładnie tam, liżąc i wciskając się głębiej, chociaż mięśnie Merlina zaciskały się mimowolnie cały czas. Niezdecydowane czy wolą wciągnąć intruza głębiej, czy zapobiec inwazji.

Dyszał w poduszkę, starając po sobie nie pokazać jak bardzo podniecało go to wszystko. Przeważnie sam Arthur wciskający go w łóżko wystarczył przeważnie, ale to było coś nowego. Ich dwunasty raz miał zapisać się w jego pamięci na długo. Napiął mięśnie, a potem wypiął się jeszcze bardziej, żeby Arthur miał łatwiejszy dostęp do jego tyłka, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to zniesie. Jego członek leżał na prześcieradle, cieknąc tak bardzo, że wątpił, aby potem zostało chociaż trochę nasienia, które mógłby wyrzucić z siebie podczas orgazmu. To zresztą przypominało jedną, niekończącą się falę przyjemności, która przybrała nawet na intensywności, kiedy Arthur wsunął w niego palec.

Gdyby nie książę, Merlin zapewne spadłby jednak. Nie sądził, że to może być jeszcze silniejsze, ale z trudem utrzymywały go trzęsące kolana. Chyba, nawet zaczął coś mruczeć. Odmawiał nazwania tego jękami, w końcu po to wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, żeby nie było go słychać. Zapewne w zamku posądzono by zjawę o takie dźwięki i zwołano polowanie na ducha.

Arthur przestał dokładnie tak nagle jak zaczął i obrócił go pod sobą. A potem przetarł dłonią jego mokre od łez policzki. Merlin niemal czekał na zgryźliwy komentarz, ale książę uśmiechał się do niego zrelaksowany, jedynie z cieniem satysfakcji na twarzy.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał Arthur.

Pokiwał jedynie głową i nie uszło jego uwadze, że mężczyzna nie próbuje go pocałować. Może tak było lepiej, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie jego usta były. Merlin czuł się tak mokry tam na dole, że prawie przypominał kobietę.

\- Nogi szerzej – rozkazał Arthur, ale po raz pierwszy chyba zaczynał mówić z sensem, więc tym razem go posłuchał.

Uniósł swoje kościste kolana nawet trochę wyżej, robiąc mężczyźnie jeszcze więcej miejsca, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Arthur jednak znowu chciał wciągnąć go na swoje kolana. Książę wydawał się niezainteresowany tą opcją. Po prostu wsunął swoje dłonie z powrotem między jego nogi, zatrzymując je dopiero, kiedy dotarł do mokrego wejścia. Wsunął w niego dwa palce z takim wyrazem twarzy wymalowanym na twarzy, że Merlin nie do końca wiedział, co myśleć o intensywności tego spojrzenia.

\- Dwunasty raz – powiedział Arthur.

Merlin zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że mężczyzna też liczył.

\- Mówiłeś, że to dwunasty raz – uściślił Arthur i część czaru prysnęła.

\- Nie bądź dupkiem – prychnął Merlin, starając się brzmieć normalnie, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy palce w nim, rozciągały go .

Arthur wiedział doskonale, co w nim dotknąć, aby sprawić, że jego ciało napinało się. Jego palce u stóp jeszcze się nie podwijały, ale gdzieś w połowie tego, co do tej pory zrobili, jakoś przy szóstym czy siódmym razie, Merlinowi było tak dobrze, że niemal sądził, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie chodzić. Skurcz w mięśniach nóg był tak wielki.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być dupkiem z tego powodu, że liczysz nasze razy jak dziewczyna – prychnął Arthur, a potem zamarł i spojrzał na niego ciekawie. – Nie liczyłeś tego za każdym razem, prawda? To byłoby dziwne Merlinie, nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Za każdym razem? – spytał, nie do końca nadążając.

Palce Arthura przekręciły się w nim i jakby tego było mało, dołączył do nich trzeci, rozciągając go tak skutecznie. Ta zmiana tempa była cudowna. Pozwalała mu się zebrać w sobie. Może teraz nie doszedłby w chwili, kiedy Arthur wślizgiwałby się w niego. Jego ciało wydawało się jak z wosku, roztapiającego się pod ciepłymi dłońmi księcia. I Arthur na pewno nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Wszystko się zatrzymało, więc Merlin otworzył oczy. Nie miał w ogóle pojęcia, kiedy je zamknął w ogóle. Arthur wpatrywał się w niego z mieszanką zdziwienia, które powoli przechodziło w zrozumienie.

\- To jest dwunasty raz – stwierdził mężczyzna tonem, który wcale się Merlinowi nie podobał. – Jesteś mój – dodał.

\- Zapomnij – prychnął Merlin. – Należę tylko do siebie.

\- Ale jesteś rozciągnięty pode mną i spijasz przyjemność z moich palców – odparł Arthur i jak zawsze miał ten uparty ton. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał mężczyzna wprost i nie było sensu udawać, że nie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Żebyś się ze mnie nabijał? – rzucił wprost.

Arthur zabrał palce z jego tyłka tak gwałtownie, że Merlin syknął.

\- Myślisz, że jestem tak okrutny jak Cenred – stwierdził mężczyzna i brzmiał na zszokowanego.

Merlin nie to miał na myśli, wiedział jednak, skąd to się pojawiło. Bardziej zaskoczyło go, że Arthur wydawał się zraniony.

\- Moje zdanie i tak się liczy – przypomniał mu uparcie. – Nie mówiłeś mi tego dostatecznie często?

\- Nie wykorzystuj moich słów przeciwko mnie – warknął Arthur.

Merlin ugryzł się w język, ponieważ faktycznie posiadał zbyt dużo amunicji, leżenie nago pod kimkolwiek, z kim się aktualnie kłóciło jednak nie było pozycją, w której chciał przeprowadzać takie rozmowy. Arthur nie wydawał się jednak w ogóle kłopotać faktem, że obaj byli nadzy.

\- Powiedz coś – zażądał książę.

Merlin uniósł brew odrobinę wyżej.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz, żebym teraz do ciebie mówił – stwierdził.

Arthur spojrzał na niego trochę inaczej, bardziej podejrzliwie.

\- Zrobiłem coś źle? – spytał wprost mężczyzna. – Ktoś cię skrzywdził? – było kolejnym pytaniem.

Merlin zaśmiał się.

\- Nie mogę być po prostu w złym humorze? Mój książę jest dupkiem. Zawsze jestem w tym humorze, bo każdego dnia robi z mojego życia piekło – rzucił pół żartem, pół serio i oczy Arthura zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Nie w ten sposób. Nie myślę o tym w ten sposób.

Arthur jednak zsuwał się już z łóżka, co było nagle bardzo złe. Merlin nie potrzebował pomocy smoka, żeby wiedzieć, że coś właśnie się rozpadało. Złapał dłoń Arthura, a potem pociągnął ją z całych sił, przewracając mężczyznę na posłanie. Był równie zaskoczony co on, że to się w ogóle udało. Nie należał do najsilniejszych ludzi, ale nauczył się już nie używać magii przy Arthurze.

Dla lepszego efektu usiadł na nim okrakiem i spojrzał na niego z góry – ten jeden, cholerny raz.

\- Jestem w złym humorze, bo gościsz mordercę w zamku i jego zbrodnie uchodzą mu, bo aktualnie włada innym królestwem – powiedział wprost. – Jestem wściekły, ponieważ ludzie w Ealdor czasami przymierali głodem, aby wysłać daniny do zamku na czas, żeby tylko jego żołnierze nie zjawili się we wsi. I jestem naprawdę zirytowany, że jego słowo ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Jest królem. Jest z rodu szlacheckiego – odparł Arthur.

\- I to czyni go automatycznie szlachetnym? – spytał Merlin ciekawie.

Arthur otworzył usta i zamknął je pospiesznie.

\- Jako król ma wiele trudnych decyzji do podjęcia – powiedział w końcu Pendragon.

\- Wybić tę wieś lub inną – rzucił Merlin.

\- Tego nie wiesz – warknął Arthur.

\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie. – Tak dzieje się od przeszło stu lat. Essetir może pozornie pozostawać w pokoju, ale ludzie drżą o swoje życie. Nie wiesz, czy ktoś nie zapuka do twojego domu i nie odbierze ci życia albo życia twoich bliskich – wyjaśnił, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Brzmi to więc tak, że faktycznie ktoś mógł chcieć go zdradzić. W tym jednym zatem mógł mieć rację – stwierdził Arthur.

\- Pewnie tak, ale szczerze? Nie potrafię mieć temu komuś za złe – przyznał Merlin.

Oczy Arthura zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

\- Czyli jeśli byłbym okropnym królem… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym ci być okropnym królem. Myślisz, że cały czas na ciebie narzekam dla własnej przyjemności? – spytał wprost. – I nie, nie pozwoliłbym nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Uratowałem cię wtedy, kiedy czarownica chciała cię zabić i to się nie zmieniło. Może wtedy sądziłem tylko, że jesteś dupkiem, ale wiem, że byłbyś wspaniałym królem. Dbasz o ludzi. A to jest najważniejsze.

Arthur rozluźnił się wyraźnie.

\- Nie jesteś okrutny specjalnie – ciągnął dalej Merlin. – Wiem, co to głód. Jeden dzień bez jedzenia mnie nie zabije – dodał i na twarzy Arthura wymalowało się poczucie winy. – To co cię różni od Cenreda to fakt, że wiesz przynajmniej co jest złe, kiedy ktoś ci zwróci uwagę.

\- Byłem niemal pewien, że usłyszę same cudowne rzeczy o Essetir. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś tego wprost, ale wiem, że uważasz, że magia powinna być dozwolona – rzucił Arthur. – A w Essetir jest. Wiele mieliście czarownic w Ealdor?

\- Jak myślisz jak wiele ich jest? – spytał i przewrócił oczami.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę jak często napadano na Camelot…

Merlin prychnął.

\- Jedne miejsca przyciągają ich najwyraźniej bardziej niż inne – stwierdził i wydał z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia, kiedy Arthur odwrócił ich na łóżku, wciągając go pod siebie.

W zasadzie robiło się chłodno, odkąd ogień w kominku wygasł.

\- Wolałbyś nie słyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia? – spytał wprost.

Arthur wydął wargi i wydawał się to rozważać.

\- Wolałbym, żeby nikt tego nie usłyszał prócz mnie – powiedział całkiem szczerze książę. – Nie będę mógł się ochronić – przyznał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Merlin chciał to obrócić w żart, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Arthur nie mógł go ochronić i na pewno nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby wiedział wszystko. To nie było nic nowego, ale nadal bolało.

\- Znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak – stwierdził mężczyzna i wydawał się poirytowany.

\- Co myślisz o magii? – spytał Merlin wprost.

\- Co mam o niej myśleć? Jest zakazana – stwierdził.

\- I myślisz, że to takie proste? – podjął Merlin ostrożnie. – Co o niej myślisz? Jeśli jest zakazana i nie znasz nikogo, kto czyni magię, skąd wiesz, że jest zła?

\- Ludzie, których znałeś w Essetir byli dobrzy? – rzucił Arthur. – Mówiono, że Gaius ma pozwolenie mojego ojca na odczynianie uroków. To jest dobra magia.

Merlin nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Gaius leczy ziołami – poprawił go pospiesznie.

\- Bo wiedziałbyś jak wygląda magia, gdybyś zobaczył taką na własne oczy – prychnął Arthur.

\- Wychowałem się w Essetir, na pewno widziałem więcej magii od ciebie – odparł.

\- Może dlatego nie rozumiesz, jak wiele zła magia wyrządziła w Camelocie – rzucił Arthur.

Merlin odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wyobraź sobie ludzi wyciąganych z domów, ponieważ władają sztuką, która została zakazana. Czy oni nie mieli prawa się bronić? – spytał retorycznie.

Arthur zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zainteresował się książę. – Że mój ojciec dokonał rzezi niewinnych? – spytał wprost, lekko podniesionym tonem.

Merlin przygryzł wargę.

\- Z ich punktu widzenia na pewno tak – powiedział wprost. – Z punktu widzenia króla zapewne to wyglądało inaczej. Chodzi zawsze o punkt widzenia. Czym się różnisz od pospolitej czarownicy? – spytał.

Arthur zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Prócz płci, pochodzenia i faktu, że… - zaczął wymieniać w pośpiechu mężczyzna.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo. – Oboje macie narzędzia, które wykorzystujecie. Ona ma magię, a ty swój miecz. Mogą nieść śmierć, ale to nadal tylko narzędzia, którymi się posługujecie. Nikt nie zakłada, że wszyscy rycerze to zło, które nadchodzi, ale oni są tylko ludźmi, więc wykorzystują narzędzia, które mają, według własnej woli. A powiedziałbym nawet, że to coś o wiele więcej. Magia może leczyć, a twój miecz niesie tylko śmierć.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Nie zabijamy dla przyjemności, jedynie dla obrony królestwa – prychnął Arthur.

\- Tak i to jest chwalebne. Camelot jest ci wdzięczny. Co sądzą zabici i ich rodziny? – spytał Merlin.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego, jakby to nigdy dotąd nie przyszło mu do głowy.

\- A co jeśli magia zostanie wykorzystana dla uratowania Camelotu i jego mieszkańców? Jest wtedy dobra czy zła? – pytał dalej.

Arthur przełknął ciężko.

\- Nie potrzebuję twoich odpowiedzi – powiedział Merlin pospiesznie.

\- Bo myślisz, że je znasz? – spytał Arthur z nutką czegoś nieprzyjemnego w głosie.

\- Nie, bo wiem, że ich nie znam. Gdybym je znał, nie zadawałbym pytań – odparł.

Arthur zbił usta w wąską kreskę i spoglądał na niego nadal, jakby czegoś szukał w jego twarzy. Jeśli znalazł – nie powiedział ani słowa. Cisza w komnatach robiła się nie do zniesienia, więc czekał na jakiś sygnał, co dalej. Jego członek nie był już zainteresowany żadną aktywnością i sądząc po kroczu Arthura, zapewne mężczyzna czuł podobnie. Rozczarowany był tylko przez chwilę, dopóki Arthur nie pocałował go miękko w obojczyk.

\- To się liczy za dwunasty raz? – spytał książę, ale bez cienia drwiny w głosie.

\- Nie – odparł Merlin ostrożnie.

\- Dobrze. Nadrobimy to rano – rzucił Arthur, układając się wygodniej na boku. – Zostań. Stąd jest bliżej do kuchni, więc szybciej dostanę rano śniadanie – dodał.

Merlin miał ochotę zaprzeczyć. W końcu musiał zejść na parter, ale Arthur wtulał się już w niego i słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

ooo

Gaius spojrzał na niego wymownie, kiedy Merlin pojawił się dopiero w południe, w ich komnatach. Apaszka przykrywała ślady na jego szyi, ale i tak nie nabrał nikogo. Gwen uśmiechnęła się do niego rankiem, kiedy przyłapała go na wychodzeniu z komnat Arthura. Wydawała się spokojniejsza niż kilka dni temu i może fakt, że nie prowadzono rozmów w sprawie Morgany pomógł.

Camelot zaczynał się oswajać z obecnością rycerzy w czarnych zbrojach przemierzających zamek. Cenred niespecjalnie szukał swojego zbiega, więc może to nie było jednak tutaj. Merlin nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy opuszczą Camelot. Lord Delbert sprawiał, że po plecach przechodziły mu ciarki. Spytał go nawet o wiek i Merlin przypominając sobie słowa kucharki szybko potwierdził swoją dorosłość. Najchętniej powiedziałby nawet, że ma czterdzieści lat, ale w to nie uwierzyłby mu nikt.

\- Masz do rozniesienia mikstury – przypomniał mu Gaius.

\- Arthur prosił o swoją maść na plecy – powiedział ostrożnie, starając się zająć głównie fiolkami, których było całkiem sporo.

Gaius wydał z siebie dość dziwny dźwięk.

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy książę nie cierpi na poważniejsze schorzenie – zaczął medyk. – Może zaproponuję mu napary?

\- Nie, nie. Maść świetnie działa. Arthur na pewno wolałby ją niż coś do łykania – rzucił pospiesznie, czując rumieńce na policzkach, kiedy Gaius patrzył na niego z pewną dozą irytacji.

\- Mam specjalny olej, który na pewno nada się księciu lepiej niż maść na plecy – westchnął medyk. – Nie muszę ci chyba mówić jak bardzo powinieneś uważać…

\- Hej, hej – wszedł mu w słowo pospiesznie Merlin. – Może nie rozmawiajmy o tym – zaproponował. – Nigdy. To nie tak, że jestem dziewczyną i mogę zajść w ciążę – zaśmiał się, ale prawie udławił się tym dźwiękiem, kiedy mina Gaiusa nie zmieniła się ani trochę. – Nie mogę, prawda? – spytał spanikowany.

Medyk westchnął.

\- W pewnych okolicznościach to jest możliwe – przyznał Gaius ku jego przerażeniu.

\- Jakich? – spytał, prawie wypuszczając fiolki z rąk.

\- Nie powiem ci, i to oszczędzi nam problemów. Ostatnim czego chcę to, żebyś w panice użył czegoś, czego masz nie używać. Skończyłoby się to dla nas fatalnie – westchnął Gaius.

\- Ja nigdy nie… - zaczął Merlin i urwał.

Faktycznie nie szło mu najlepiej z zaklęciami. Zawsze w końcu wszystko obracało się przeciwko niemu. Było lepiej, żeby nie wiedział i nie znał słów. Wyjaśnienie Arthurowi jakim cudem nosi jego potomka byłoby na pewno bardzo edukacyjne. Nie próbowałby tego inną formą niż poprzez listy. Książę na pewno doceniłby jego szczerość. Po fakcie.

\- Olej zostawię na twoim łóżku – poinformował go Gaius.

\- Ale wiesz… Arthura naprawdę bolą plecy – dodał Merlin.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć na co poszła cała maść, którą dałem ci ostatnio – westchnął medyk.

ooo

Gwen wydawała się spięta podczas kolacji i cały czas na niego zerkała. Morgana wpatrywała się w swój talerz, udając niezainteresowaną rozmową, która się toczyła i Merlin po raz pierwszy widział, aby kobieta naprawdę starała stać się niewidzialną. Przeważnie mocno akcentowała swoją obecność strojem lub słowami. Musiała sobie jednak zdawać sprawę, że nikt nie marzył o tym, aby zostać żoną Cenreda. Mężczyzna był przystojny. Miał w sobie pewną dzikość, ale jego twarz wydawała się odzwierciedlać tylko jego okrucieństwo. Czarna zbroja była niemal przyszyta do jego ciała.

Lord Delbert nie wodził już za nim wzrokiem. Nie wiedział czy powinno go to cieszyć. Mężczyzna mógł znaleźć sobie jeszcze tamtej nocy jakiegoś innego chłopca poniżej szesnastego roku życia i…

\- Wina – powiedział Arthur, nadstawiając swój kielich.

Merlin wypełnił zawartość ciemnoczerwonym płynem, starając się nie rozlać za wiele.

Nadal nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze i przeważnie używał magii, aby krople nie lądowały na podłodze, ale w obecności Cenreda nie odważył się nawet na to. Mężczyzna nie zwracał na niego pozornie uwagi, ale to zawsze mogło się zmienić. Poza tym mógł go sprezentować Utherowi w ramach podjęcia rozmów między królestwami.

\- Czy nie przybył w ostatnim czasie nikt z Essetir do Camelotu? – spytał Cenred ciekawie.

\- Kupcy cały czas pojawiają się w naszym zamku, ale zawsze trakt handlowy przebiegał w tę stronę – odparł Uther. – Nigdy nie musieliśmy nikogo skazać, więc respektują nasze prawa – dodał.

Cenred nie wydawał się poruszony.

\- Mówię o kimś stosunkowo młodym. Mógł powiedzieć, że mieszkał w Ealdor – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Przybył tutaj niedawno, zostawiając swoją matkę w Essetir – dodał.

Merlin poczuł, że wszystko w nim sztywnieje. Delbert patrzył wprost na niego, ale poza tym nie wydawało się dziać nic złego. Dłoń Arthura zacisnęła się na kielichu może odrobinę za mocno. Gwen stała ze spuszczonymi na podłogę oczami, więc po prostu skopiował jej pozę. Miał wrażenie, że czas zwolnił.

Cenred nie szukał martwego władcy smoków. Tego był teraz pewien.

\- Arthurze to brzmi dość znajomo – stwierdził Uther.

\- Tak, faktycznie – potwierdził Arthur i chociaż z pozoru jego głos wydawał się normalny, Merlin słyszał tam nuty, które wprawiały go w zdenerwowanie. – Nie mówimy czasem o słudze lady Deidre? – rzucił.

Merlin miał wrażenie, że jego serce przestało na krótką chwilę bić, a potem nadrobiło to z nawiązką. Delbert nie patrzył już na niego, ale pewnie zobaczył wszystko, co chciał. Uczta ciągnęła się dalej, ale niczego nie słyszał prócz szumu własnej krwi. Gwen wydawała się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, ale ona przynajmniej nie była widziana przez Cenreda i Delberta jak na dłoni. Musiał stać spokojnie i chociaż Arthur prosił go o wino raz po raz, jego ton nie uległ zmianie. Nie czekał końca tej uczty, który nadszedł o wiele za wcześnie i kiedy próbował przemknąć do kuchni, ktoś złapał go boleśnie za ramię.

W pierwszej chwili chciał użyć magii, ale został dociśnięty do ściany tak boleśnie, że nie miał nawet czasu na skupienie się. Arthur wpatrywał się w niego zresztą z wściekłością.

\- Idziesz ze mną – warknął mężczyzna.

Merlin nawet nie protestował, bo został niemal siłą zawleczony do jego komnat. Opór nie miałby sensu, chyba że planowałby użycie faktycznej siły. A nie chciał ranić księcia. Nie po wczorajszej rozmowie.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego Cenred cię szuka – warknął Arthur, kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

Merlin cofnął się w głąb komnat, zastanawiając się, na ile ukrycie za stołem miało sens. Arthur był szybki, kiedy tego chciał. Obserwował go walczącego od lat.

\- Skąd wiesz, że szuka mnie? – spytał.

\- Ealdor. Ilu ludzi stamtąd przybyło, jak sądzisz? – rzucił Arthur.

Merlin zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Szuka zdrajcy – ciągnął dalej Arthur.

\- Więc jestem zdrajcą – zaśmiał się Merlin sztywno. – Zwariowałeś?! Wiesz, odkąd tutaj jestem? I nie miałem nawet dnia wolnego! Dnia! A droga do Ealdor zajmuje dwa! Dwa, żeby dojść. Dwa żeby wrócić. Potrzebowałbym przynajmniej dnia, żeby zdradzać kogokolwiek, i to daje pięć. Pięć dni wolnego! – warknął.

Coś nieprzyjemnego przebiegło przez twarz Arthura, a potem mężczyzna wziął głębszy wdech, jakby chciał się uspokoić.

\- Nie mówię, że zdradziłeś kogokolwiek. Pytam, dlaczego Cenred cię szuka – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Ma ciągotki do młodych chłopców – rzucił Merlin.

Arthur przez ułamek sekundy wydawał się zaskoczony, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość.

\- Myślisz, że to jest śmieszne?! – warknął mężczyzna. – Co zrobiłeś?! Żądam odpowiedzi. Skłamałem – przypomniał mu szorstko. – I lepiej, żebyś miał dobry powód, żeby nie mówić mi prawdy, bo… - urwał, a potem spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. – Ukradłeś coś? – spytał wprost.

\- To jest świetne – prychnął Merlin. – Więc jestem albo złodziejem, albo zdrajcą – sarknął. – Cudownie o mnie myślisz. Mogłem znieść, że mój wygląd ci się nie podoba, ale posuwasz się za daleko.

\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, tylko mi powiedz – warknął Arthur. – Jak mam cię ochronić, jeśli nie wiem co się dzieje? – spytał wprost.

\- Wczoraj twierdziłeś, że nie możesz mnie ochronić – przypomniał mu Merlin. – Poza tym czy to jest ważne, że jestem tutaj od tak dawna, a kiedy opuszczałem Ealdor byłem podlotkiem? W końcu jego słowo liczy się bardziej od mojego.

\- Wiesz, że tak nie jest – powiedział Arthur. – Nie wkładaj tych słów do moich ust.

\- Nie muszę. Są już w twojej głowie – odparł, robiąc głębszy oddech. – Jeśli Cenred szuka zdrajcy, nie jestem nim. Pytanie czy to ma znaczenie – rzucił, patrząc Arthurowi prosto w oczy. – Może większe ma znaczenie, że nazwałeś mnie zdrajcą i złodziejem – dodał i mężczyzna drgnął, jakby ktoś go nadział na miecz.

Merlin czuł się całkiem podobnie. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się od tłumionych emocji, i to nie było dobre. Arthur otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie miał wiele więcej do dodania. Cisza stawała się powoli nie do zniesienia. Chciał wyjść, ale nie potrafił. Nie, kiedy Arthur patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Cenred faktycznie szukał jego. Merlin jednak nie był nikomu winien wyjaśnień. Nie po tym, co Arthur sugerował, jakby nie znał go lepiej. Udowodnił już chyba dostatecznie swoją lojalność, ale wczorajsza rozmowa w środku nocy zdenerwowała go. Arthur zawsze znalazł jakąś metodę na to, żeby go zranić, ale przechodził teraz samego siebie.

\- Wychodzę – zdecydował w końcu.

\- Nie – powiedział Arthur, zagradzając mu drogę. – Co się dzieje? – spytał wprost.

\- Obrażasz mnie, ale to nic nowego – odparł.

\- Nie bądź uparty – westchnął Arthur. – Wiesz, że nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Myślisz, że jak się poczułem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Cenred szuka ciebie? – spytał wprost. – Skłamałem, ponieważ wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś niczego złego, ale on z jakiegoś powodu tutaj jest – dodał.

Merlin przełknął ciężko. Drzwi były tak cholernie blisko i jednocześnie niemożliwie daleko. Arthur wydawał się faktycznie zmartwiony, ale prawda to nie było coś, co zmieniłoby cokolwiek na lepsze. Pendragon jeszcze tylko tego nie wiedział.

\- To może mieć coś wspólnego z moim ojcem – rzucił w końcu Merlin.

\- Ojcem, o którym nic nie wiesz? – spytał Arthur.

\- Czyli nie wiem też co zrobił, a czego nie – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami.

Arthur tego nie kupił.

\- Okłamujesz mnie? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.

Merlin zawahał się, i to był jego błąd, bo Arthur zmarszczył brwi i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Nie mówisz mi całej prawdy – stwierdził książę i nie był zadowolony.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie, kiedy wiem, że mój ojciec nie żyje – westchnął Merlin. – I chyba wiem czyli ludzie go zabili w takim razie – dodał i oczy Arthura stały się odrobinę większe. – To bez znaczenia, bo Cenred nie wie jak wyglądam ani jak mam na imię. To daje do myślenia, skoro słowem ręczył, że widział dowody mojej zdrady – prychnął.

Arthur odprężył się odrobinę, a potem zamarł ponownie.

\- Cenred szuka kogoś parającego się magią – powiedział książę nagle i tym razem to Merlin zesztywniał.

Drzwi nie były już jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji. Okna zaczęły być równie interesujące. Arthur wpatrywał się w niego, a jego oczy robiły się powoli coraz większe, zapewne przypominając sobie wszystkie te razy, kiedy działo się coś dziwnego w jego obecności. Prawie zawsze był nieprzytomny, ale to wcale nie stanowiło argumentu do obrony Merlina.

\- Okłamujesz mnie? – spytał Arthur jeszcze raz i tym razem jego głos był nieprzyjemnie napięty.

Merlin od dawna nie czuł takiego strachu.

Zerknął w stronę drzwi, a potem cofnął się w stronę okna, i to chyba było dostateczną odpowiedzią, bo Arthur zbladł.

\- Powiedz, że… - zaczął mężczyzna.

Merlin miał ochotę zaśmiać się, ale nawet tego dźwięku nie był w stanie z siebie wydać. Dobiegłby na korytarz i pewnie zniknąłby w ciemności. Wystarczyłoby gdyby przepchnął Arthura albo go zamroczył. Robił tak już wcześniej, ale jakoś teraz wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie.

\- Powiedz coś – zażądał mężczyzna.

\- Mam cię okłamać czy powiedzieć ci prawdę? – spytał wprost.

Arthur patrzył na niego z desperacją, której nie widział wcześniej. Może książę zdawał sobie sprawę z impasu, w którym się znaleźli. Merlin nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu i dlatego najczęściej nazywano go idiotą. Jego wymówki były po prostu słabe. Jeśli Arthur chciał jakiegoś kłamstwa, które pozwoliłoby spokojnie żyć im obu, nie mógł mu go dać. Jeszcze Pendragon nie wzywał straży i pewnie Merlin powinien to wykorzystać na ucieczkę, ale miał wrażenie, że jego nogi wrosły w ziemię.

\- Nic nie mów – zdecydował w końcu Arthur z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. – Nie mów mi nic – powtórzył.

Merlin przełknął ciężko.

\- Muszę pomyśleć – dodał mężczyzna.

\- Wyjdę – zaproponował pospiesznie Merlin.

\- Zamierzasz uciec – odgadł Arthur i nawet nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- A mam zostać i czekać na stos? – spytał wprost.

Arthur przeczesał włosy palcami, wyglądając nagle na o wiele młodszego.

\- Nie wychodź – poprosił go tym razem mężczyzna, i to było całkiem coś nowego. - Sądziłem, że bronisz ich tak bardzo, bo miałeś przyjaciela, gdzieś tam w Ealdor i sentyment zmusza cię do lojalności, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że jesteś jednym z nich – powiedział Arthur.

\- Bo jestem chudy i mam odstające uszy? – spytał Merlin wprost. – Bo jestem słaby?

\- Bo jesteś dobry – warknął Arthur. – Nie jesteś… Ojciec mówił, że…

\- Twój ojciec nie zna wszystkich ludzi na świecie – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo.

\- Wszyscy, którzy atakowali Camelot są dostatecznym dowodem – odparł Arthur.

Merlin miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- I banda dzielnych rycerzy sądziła, że uratowała zamek mieczami – prychnął. – Magia mogłaby was wszystkich pochłonąć. Nie pokonacie czarownic wymachując metalem – zakpił.

Arthur wydawał się oburzony.

\- Do zwalczania magii potrzebna jest magia – poinformował go Merlin. – Nie twierdzę, że nie ma ludzi, którzy czynią zło. Są jednak wszędzie. Ta kobieta, której syna stracono z rozkazu twojego ojca chciała tylko zemsty. To uczucie, które zna każdy z nas. Gdyby tobie coś się stało, Uther spaliłby cały świat w pogoni za zemstą – dodał.

Arthur nawet nie drgnął.

\- Mój ojciec nie studiował specjalnie czarów, które są zakazane – warknął mężczyzna. – Przybyłeś tutaj i świadomie łamałeś nasze prawo od samego początku, ucząc się sztuki, która…

\- Urodziłem się z tym – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo. – Nie musiałem uczyć się magii. Nie muszę używać zaklęć. Urodziłem się z magią. Nie szukałem jej specjalnie. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że to może być coś złego czy karalnego dopóki nie przybyłem tutaj i nie zobaczyłem tego jak ścinacie głowę tamtemu mężczyźnie. Dlaczego w ogóle miałoby się coś tak barbarzyńskiego stać? – rzucił. – Nie wiem do tej pory co zrobił.

\- Użył magii – warknął Arthur.

\- Ale jak? Rzucił na kogoś klątwę? Sprawił, że ktoś spadł z drabiny? – spytał.

Arthur po raz pierwszy zawahał się.

\- Nie wiesz, prawda? – ciągnął dalej Merlin. – Nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego zabija się tych ludzi.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę… - zaczął Arthur i urwał sugestywnie.

\- A próbuję? – prychnął Merlin. – Dlaczego nie wołasz straży? – spytał.

Pierś Arthura uniosła się gwałtownie i opadła.

\- Nie wierzysz, że jestem zły, że kogoś krzywdzę – odgadł. – To trudne, prawda? Nie zgadzać się we wszystkim, co mówi twój ojciec – dodał. – A może wolisz mnie oddać Cenredowi jako prezent? – spytał mniej pewnie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – warknął Arthur. – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz.

\- Tak? A jak sobie wyobrażasz tę sytuację? – spytał wprost.

\- A jak mieszkałeś tutaj wcześniej? – warknął Arthur.

\- Wcześniej nie wiedziałeś – przypomniał mu kwaśno.

\- Mogę nie wiedzieć – zaproponował Arthur. – Nie powiedziałeś mi. Nie wiemy kogo szuka Cenred – powiedział pospiesznie.

Merlin niemal miał ochotę zgodzić się na to, ale to nie miało szans powodzenia. Arthur wiedziałby, kiedy magia zostałaby użyta, i to w końcu zniszczyłoby go. Robił w końcu wszystko, aby uzyskać aprobatę ojca. To była zdrada na tak wielu poziomach, że sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażał. Przepowiednia Kilgharraha nadal tkwiła w jego podświadomości niczym gwóźdź, ale nie wiedział rozwiązania dla tej sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Cenred szukał władcy smoków, ale to oznaczało ucieczkę daleko stąd. Musiał ostrzec również Kilgharraha.

\- Nie mogę – powiedział w końcu.

Arthur patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby sądził, że tak zmieni jego decyzję, ale może tak było lepiej. Cenred przebywał w Camelocie i chyba nie zamierzał się oddalić od zamku. Od kogoś miał informacje, niedokładne i ogólnikowe, ale kimkolwiek był jego informator w każdej chwili ktoś mógł połączyć fakty.

\- Nie zatrzymuj mnie – poprosił.

Arthur nawet nie drgnął.

Merlin ruszył w stronę drzwi i nie był zaskoczony, kiedy pożegnała go cisza. Korytarz był nieprzyjemnie ciemny, ale to nie stanowiło problemu. Znał tę drogę na pamięć i Gaius pewnie nie będzie zadowolony z faktu, że Arthur poznał prawdę, ale przynajmniej nie do końca była to jego wina. Nie został przyłapany. To Cenred niszczył mu życie, po raz kolejny mogłoby się zdawać. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem mężczyzna wiedział w ogóle o Balinorze i jego potomku, skoro nawet Merlin nie wiedział. W Camelocie sądzono, że ostatni władca smoków został pochowany. Arthur był załamany, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie powstrzyma zniszczenia zamku i problem magii nie był wtedy, aż tak wiążący.

Jeśli rozniosła się jakakolwiek plotka o pokonaniu smoka, musiano też opowiadać o śmierci ostatniego z władców. Arthur nie ukrywał tego przed swoimi rycerzami, a oni nie należeli do najbardziej dyskretnych. Może Cenred zdawał sobie sprawę, że Balinor nie był ostatnim w linii. Smoki w końcu stanowiły magiczne istoty i pokonanie ich graniczyło z cudem.

Miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć, kiedy został wciągnięty w ciemność po razu drugi już tego dnia. Gwen spoglądała na niego dość wystraszona, a potem rozejrzała się po pustym korytarzu. Merlin najchętniej spytałby, co się tutaj wyrabiało, ale nadal cały się trząsł. Mógł nie opuścić Camelotu żywy, i to nie ze względu na dekapitację, która zapewne go czekała. Tutejsi mieszkańcy byli na dobrej drodze do spowodowania u niego zawału.

\- Czy twoja matka ma na imię Hunith? – wyszeptała Gwen pospiesznie. – Mówiłeś raz o niej, ale nie wiem czy zapamiętałam dobrze…

\- Tak, Hunith – powiedział. – Co z moją matką? – spytał.

Gwen zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Słyszałam żołnierzy króla Cenreda – poinformowała go dziewczyna. – Mówili o niej. Zastanawiali się, po co król ją tutaj zabrał – dodała.

Merlin niemal natychmiast przypomniał sobie zakryty wóz i jego serce chyba faktycznie stanęło na krótką chwilę. Zrobił krok w stronę korytarza, ale Gwen nadal trzymała go za rękę.

\- Co zamierzasz? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- Muszę… - zaczął, ale nie miał pojęcia.

\- Powiedz Arthurowi – zażądała.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Co zrobi? – spytał wprost. – Muszę sprawdzić. Muszę się upewnić… - zaczął pospiesznie.

\- Nie pójdziesz sam do ich obozu – zaprotestowała.

\- Tylko zerknę – odparł półszeptem. – Powiedz Gaiusowi, że jeśli nie wrócę do rana, niech spali wszystkie moje rzeczy. Będzie wiedział o co mi chodzi – rzucił.

\- Merlin! – syknęła Gwen, ale nie zatrzymywał się.

Przebiegł przez dziedziniec, nie kłopocząc się nawet ukrywaniem. Arthur zapewne miotał się po komnacie. Pozostali spali. Noc była ciemna i bezgwiezdna, co wiele mu ułatwiło. Nie widział zbyt dobrze, ale pamiętał gdzie Cenred rozstawił swój obóz. Światła Camelotu nie docierały tak daleko, ale ludzie z Essetir rozpalili własne ogniska, których zapach czuł, odkąd tylko minął bramę.

Tą drogą wychodził z zamku setki razy po zioła dla Gaiusa, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej niepewności. Z jednej strony nie chciał wierzyć, że Cenred miał jego matkę. Z drugiej jednak tylko ona wiedziała o Balinorze i ich powiązaniach z nim. Jeśli Cenred chciał na własność własnego smoka miała go czekać przykra niespodzianka.

\- Kilgharrah, przybądź - syknął w ciemność.

Nie miał pojęcia jak daleko był smok, ale jego pomoc mogła się okazać nieodzowna. Nawet jeśli miał stanowić element odwracający uwagę. Uther zapewne założyłby, że kreatura powróciła, ale Cenred będzie wiedział, że to ostrzeżenie dla niego i Merlin miał nadzieję, że potraktowałby je poważnie. Nie chciał, aby komukolwiek Kilgharrah wyrządził krzywdę, ale musiał uwolnić swoją matkę.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale wiedział, że smok na pewno usłyszał jego wezwanie. Do ranka pozostało jeszcze wiele godzin, ale obawiał się, że nie miał tak wiele czasu. Rozstawione na niewielkiej polanie namioty niewiele różniły się od siebie. Płonące ogniska zdradziły ich pozycje, ale nie dawały na tyle dużo światła, żeby Merlin dostrzegał rysy twarzy kogokolwiek. Nie szukał Cenreda specjalnie w tym tłumie, ale może dowiedziałby się, gdzie sam król przebywał. Jeśli trzymał jego matkę jako zakładniczkę, pewnie chciał mieć ją przy sobie, aby ją przesłuchiwać i dlatego Merlin bał się tak bardzo. Cenred nie był znany ze swojej gościnności.

Miał zamiar przemknąć pomiędzy namiotami, ale ktoś przyłożył mu ostrze do gardła i wciągnął z powrotem w las. Starał się wyszarpnąć, ale silne dłonie skutecznie uniemożliwiały mu ruch, a dłoń na ustach tłumiła dźwięki. Kogo zresztą miał wołać o pomoc.

Został pchnięty na trawę i lord Delbert stanął przed nim, wyciągając przed siebie miecz.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał mężczyzna rzeczowo.

Merlin nawet nie starał się wstać. Odczołgiwanie do tyłu mogło stać się dość pomocne później, jeśli miałby się wturlać w krzaki. Uparcie milczał, bo to wychodziło mu do tej pory najlepiej.

\- Sługa księcia Arthura – podjął Delbert, przyglądając mu się uważniej, a przynajmniej tak sądził, bo w tych ciemnościach trudno było dostrzec to wyraźnie.

Jednak czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, a co gorsze doskonale wiedział jak Delbert potrafił patrzeć.

\- Miałem przeczucie, ale ono zawsze mogło mnie mylić – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Ile masz lat?

Merlin przełknął.

\- Osiemnaście – powiedział pospiesznie. – I nie jestem w twoim typie, panie – dodał na wszelki wypadek. – Moje kości…

\- Ucisz się – syknął Delbert. – Chcesz, żeby nas odkryli? Chcesz dostać się w ręce Cenreda? – spytał mężczyzna.

Merlin ciężko przełknął.

\- Czy to ty ukrywałeś się w Ealdor? – spytał Delbert i najwyraźniej powrócili do pytań, na które odpowiedzi nie chciał dać. – Nie musisz nic mówić. Poznałem twoje rysy – westchnął mężczyzna. – Usłyszałeś, że mamy twoją matkę – dodał. – Postaram się, aby ją wypuszczono, ale jutrzejszego ranka staw się w zamku jak zawsze. Obaj będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nigdy tutaj nie byłeś, chłopcze. Nigdy nie zbliżyłeś się do obozowiska. Nie znasz imienia swojej matki. Nie byłeś nigdy w Ealdor – ciągnął Delbert.

\- Ale…

\- Nie. Powtórz to, a ja ją uwolnię, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja – powiedział Delbert.

Serce Merlina biło tak głośno, że niemal słyszał tylko to.

\- Ona nie interesuje Cenreda tak bardzo jak ty – poinformował go Delbert. – Jest przynętą, a ty przyszedłeś jak ostatni idiota…

\- Dlaczego on mnie chce? – spytał wprost. – W Essetir jest smok? On chce smoka do swojej armii? – spytał, przełykając ciężko. – Skąd wiedział, że…

Delbert przyłożył miecz do jego szyi i pochylił się nad nim. Merlin sądził, że ostrze zaraz przebije się przez skórę, ale mężczyzna zamarł wsłuchując się w ciemność.

\- Jesteś kompletnym idiotą czy udajesz jednego? – spytał Delbert. – Zmiataj stąd – warknął.

Merlinowi tym razem nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Odwrócił się w stronę zamku i zaczął biec ile sił w nogach, chociaż pewnie powinien wybrać inny kierunek. Arthur zawsze mógł pójść po rozum do głowy, zebrać drużynę rycerzy i zapukać do Gaiusa. Jedyna nadzieja była w tym, że medyk spalił już księgę lub ukrył ją tam, gdzie poprzednio spędziła ponad dwadzieścia lat.

Prawie brakowało mu tchu, więc pewnie tylko dlatego nie krzyknął, kiedy został złapany w pół i wciągnięty za drzewo.

\- Co jest z wami ludzie? – wyrwało mu się, kiedy spojrzał prosto w oczy Lancelota.

Kolejne słowa utknęły mu w ustach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, ze tym razem nie są sami. Rycerze Arthura z samym księciem na czele znajdowali się w pełnym uzbrojeniu poza zamkiem. Nie mieli z sobą koni, ale najwyraźniej sądzili, że znajdą go blisko Camelotu. I nie pomylili się. Wyrwał się z rąk Lancelota, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę będzie mu bliżej. Ciemność mogła być jego sprzymierzeńcem, chociaż już prawie opadał z sił.

\- Szukamy cię – prychnął Gwaine. – Myślisz, że dlaczego nie jestem w jakiejś miłej tawernie z jakąś jeszcze milszą dziewką? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Obaj chcielibyśmy spędzić ten wieczór inaczej, zapewniam cię, Sir Gwaine – sarknął, a potem starał się wykorzystać chwilę i rzucić się w bok, ale Percival ze wszystkich ludzi złapał go i przytrzymał.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – warknął Arthur, a potem chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę idiotyczne, że sądził, iż Merlin nie spróbuje chociaż uciec, bo jego usta zamknęły się z głośnym kłapnięciem i wgapiał się w niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem. – Gwen powiedziała, że twoja matka została pojmana przez króla Cenreda – powiedział w końcu Arthur, i to nie było coś czego się spodziewał.

\- Jesteście czym? Odsieczą? – zakpił.

Ludzi Cenreda nie było sporo, ale i przewyższali przyjaciół Arthura liczebnością. Najwyraźniej jednak Pendragon nie miał jak ściągnąć swoich rycerzy w środku nocy.

\- Nie. Jesteśmy tutaj po to, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś tak głupiego jak wkradanie się nocą do obozu gości mojego ojca – westchnął Arthur i Merlin już wyobrażał sobie jak mężczyzna przewracał oczami.

\- Nie wierzę, że Gwen do ciebie przyszła – warknął zirytowany.

\- Nie przyszła. Powiedziała Lancelotowi, który miał na tyle rozumu, że powiedział mnie – poinformował go Arthur. – Przestań się rzucać, bo znalezienie cię w tej ciemności było dostatecznie trudne. Wracamy do zamku.

\- Nie – odparł. – Nie zostawię jej tam – dodał, chociaż Delbert obiecał, że jego matka zostanie uwolniona.

Nie miał powodu, żeby wierzyć temu mężczyźnie, chociaż z drugiej strony, ten przyłapał go na obrzeżach obozu i wypuścił. Cenred miał dalej szukać swojego tajemniczego zdrajcy, gdy Merlin spokojnie miał podawać do stołu, niezauważony jak zawsze. Kilgharrah nie odpowiadał, ale musiał być blisko. Nie na tyle, aby pomóc, ale za dnia pewnie wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej. Za dnia nie miał jednak szans wykraść matki w tajemnicy.

\- Wrócisz do zamku, Merlinie – powiedział Arthur, używając swojego najlepszego władczego tonu.

Merlin tego nie cierpiał. Żarty się kończyły. Rycerze jednak najwyraźniej nie byli świadomi, że posiadał magię. Przynajmniej nie przyszli tutaj, aby go pojmać, więc chociaż to stanowiło cień pocieszenia.

\- Nie mogę… - zaczął.

\- Wiem, ale wolisz się wystawić Cenredowi i jego ludziom? – spytał Arthur wprost. – Możemy zaatakować ich obóz – dodał.

\- Zwariowałeś – prychnął.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się ze mną – stwierdził spokojnie mężczyzna.

Merlin wziął kolejny oddech. Cenred musiał trzymać jego matkę żywą, jeśli chciał użyć jej jako przynęty, i to była jedyna pociecha. Delbert musiał mieć też plan, więc może czekanie do jutra miało swój sens. Musiał porozmawiać z Gaiusem i spakować się. Chciał zabrać księgę, ale to mogło okazać się kłopotliwe. Jego czasy w Camelocie dobiegły końca.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego wszyscy się dzisiaj do mnie podkradają – prychnął.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że ich nie słyszysz – podpowiedział usłużnie Gwaine.

Percival w końcu go puścił, chyba decydując, że Merlin nie podejmie kolejnej próby ucieczki. I miał rację. Merlin nie miał gdzie pójść. Nie teraz, kiedy wiedział, że jego matki nie było w Ealdor.

Droga powrotna do zamku nie zajęła, aż tak długo, kiedy prowadził Lancelot. Najwyraźniej rycerze potrafili poruszać się również w ciemności i ku jego zaskoczeniu Gwaine był naprawdę trochę pijany, ale trzymał się nadal dość prosto. Rozrzewniłoby go, że wyszli za nim w środku nocy, gdyby nie fakt, że nie chciał wracać. Nie miał do czego. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki Arthur nie złapał mocno jego nadgarstka, ciągnąc ponownie w stronę swoich pokoi.

\- Muszę… Gaius – zaczął.

\- Lancelot mu powiedział, że po ciebie idziemy – rzucił krótko Arthur, a potem wepchnął go do swojej komnaty, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Merlin zerknął ponownie w stronę okien, bo nie było stąd, aż tak wysoko, aby poważnie się uszkodził. Może nawet trafiłby na jakiś wóz wypełniony sianem, gdyby miał szczęście. Arthur jednak przyciągnął go do siebie mocno, a potem z dziwnym dla siebie wahaniem zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie. Merlin nie wiedział, co oznaczała ta cisza, ale nie podobała mu się.

\- Poszedłem cię szukać… - zaczął Arthur. – I Gaius nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś – dodał. – Mówiłem ci, że masz nie opuszczać zamku. Dlaczego nie możesz jednego rozkazu wykonać tak po prostu? – spytał zirytowany.

\- Może dlatego, że nie możesz mi rozkazywać. Poza tym obaj wiemy, że tego nie lubisz – odparł.

Arthur przełknął ciężej i pogładził kciukiem jego policzek. Jego rękawica nie była szorstka, ale to nie było to samo, co dotyk skóry na skórze. Jakim cudem Arthur ubrał zbroję sam, pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Może spytałby, gdyby to miało teraz jakieś znaczenie i miał ochotę na żarty.

\- Twoja matka jest przynętą – poinformował go Arthur.

Tyle się akurat domyślił. Wiedział, zanim Delbert go o tym poinformował. Co nie zmieniało faktu, ze nie mógł jej tam zostawić. Jeszcze nie zaczął płakać, ale na razie dławiły go emocje. Gdyby doszedł z nimi do ładu na pewno byłoby o wiele łatwiej.

\- Nie rób takiej miny. Odzyskasz ją – poinformował go Arthur, jakby to było tak oczywiste.

Merlin nie był tego wcale taki pewien.

ooo

Obudziły go ciepłe usta wokół członka i przez chwilę rozkoszował się swoim snem, dopóki nie doszło do niego, że normalnie takich nie miewał i na pewno nie był w swoim twardym łóżku. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, gdzie pod kocem dostrzegł charakterystyczne wybrzuszenie, które nie powstało od jego twardego członka. Głowa Arthura poruszała się miarowo w górę i w dół, kiedy książę brał go głębiej. Odchylił nakrycia trzęsącymi się dłońmi tylko po to, żeby zostać obdarowany całkiem szerokim jak na okoliczności, uśmiechem mężczyzny.

\- Co robisz? – spytał głupio, ponieważ zazwyczaj było na odwrót, i to on lądował na kolanach.

Arthur wydawał się zainteresowany jedynie dotykaniem go, i to było całkiem w porządku. Merlin nie miał powodów do narzekań, dopóki dochodził za każdym razem. W księciu na kolanach mimo wszystko było coś podniecającego i nieodpowiedniego. Jakby już to, co robili nie było dostatecznie zakazane.

\- Poprawiam ci humor, bo nie cierpię, kiedy się krzywisz cały dzień. Może jeśli moja twarz będzie ci się kojarzyć z tym… - urwał sugestywnie Arthur i powrócił do porzuconego zadania.

Merlin nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś tak przyjemnego. Przeważnie, kiedy Arthur go brał, jego członek był dotykany rękami – jego lub jego kochanka, aż dochodził z jękiem, ale ten obecny rodzaj przyjemności wydawał się o niebo lepszy. Otaczało go ciepło i wilgoć. I stajenni opowiadali o tym, ale nie sądził, że to jest prawda. Język Arthura wyczyniał z jego członkiem niestworzone rzeczy. Czuł wyraźnie, że mężczyzna stara się jak może sprawić mu jak najwięcej przyjemności, ale to było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż lizanie jego tyłka. Merlin miał jednak z tego nie mniejszą satysfakcję.

\- Arthurze – wyrwało mu się.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a potem znowu próbował się uśmiechnąć, kiedy brał go do ust odrobinę więcej, odrobinę bardziej. To było niebo, Avalon, o którym wszyscy opowiadali. Mógłby się tam przenieść w tej chwili. Jego ciało był jak sparaliżowane. Chciał pchnąć w to ciepło, ale istniały całkiem duże szanse, że Arthur robił to po raz pierwszy i jego pragnieniem nie było zadławienie swojego kochanka. Powinien wykazać się jakąkolwiek kontrolą nad swoimi kończynami, ale to nie było łatwe. Walka była nierówna, bo sam fakt, że Arthur robił coś takiego dla niego, wystarczył, aby Merlin stwardniał do granic możliwości.

Sądził, że mężczyzna przestanie niebawem, znudzony albo odrzucony jego smakiem, ale Arthur wydawał się faktycznie czerpać przyjemność z doprowadzania go do stanu, w którym Merlin stracił zdolność używania mowy. Jego palce u stóp znowu się podkurczały, a całe jego ciało napinało, przygotowując się do wejścia na nowy – wyższy poziom. Ten orgazm miał się z niego wyrwać z zaskoczenia. Tak długo to zwalczał, nie chcąc, aby nadszedł już koniec.

\- Arthurze – sapnął, wiedząc, że teraz jego oczy są wielkie i wybałuszone.

Książę zassał o wiele mocniej, sprawiając, że świat wokół pociemniał, a potem wycofał się pospiesznie i Merlin rozlał się już na własne podbrzusze, pompowany przez sprawną rękę mężczyzny. Arthur zresztą nie dał mu nawet chwili, zanim uniósł do góry własną tunikę, a potem zaczął obciągać swojego członka w tempie końskiego cwału, nie litując się nad delikatną skórą, która naciągała się przypadkowo od tak silnych ruchów. Merlin czuł jak jego własny członek drgnął na ten widok, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, aby podjąć jakiekolwiek działania.

Arthur zresztą już dochodził, wpatrzony w niego.

Na jego brzuchu ich nasienie zmieszało się ze sobą i to nie było, aż tak obrzydliwe jak się spodziewał.

\- Czy to był dobry trzynasty raz? – spytał Arthur.

Merlin czekał na jakąś drwinę, ale ta nie nadeszła i kiedy spojrzał w górę, mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego jedynie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

\- Och, nauczyłem cię chociaż trochę kultury? – zdziwił się Arthur, psując kompletnie nastrój.

\- Ty?! Chyba kpisz. Nigdy nie dziękujesz – prychnął Merlin i zamierzał się podnieść, ponieważ najwyraźniej ich czas razem, kończył się.

Arthur przytrzymał go jednak za ramię i spojrzał na niego z czymś bardziej miękkim we wzroku.

\- Pytam teraz poważnie. Czy taki trzynasty raz… - zaczął ostrożnie mężczyzna.

\- Bardzo mi się podobało – odparł Merlin, bo chyba nasienie na jego brzuchu było tego dostatecznym dowodem.

Jego członek dopiero wracał do siebie, nadal lekko twardy, chociaż nie na tyle, aby było to interesujące.

\- Trzynastka to… - zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc nawet, co sobie myślał.

Arthur nadal chciał go w swoim łóżku, ale to nie zacierało niczego, co stało się wczoraj. Jego matka wciąż znajdowała się w rękach Cenreda. Nie miał pojęcia, co Delbert miał w planach, a wolałby znać je z góry.

\- Trzynastka to co? – spytał ciekawie Arthur. – Co chciałeś powiedzieć? – zainteresował się.

Merlin mógł tylko odwrócić twarz. Palce Arthura na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się, jakby mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu prawie rozmawiali o magii. A lepiej było nie przeciągać struny. Wczoraj jeszcze sądził, że Arthur wydałby go ojcu. Co jednak miał pomyśleć, skoro cała drużyna rycerzy szukała go w środku nocy. To od lat odbywało się właśnie tak. W Camelocie nie było wolności.

\- Powiedz mi – zażądał Arthur.

Spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam być twoim królem – poinformował go Arthur. – Jak mam wydawać sądy nad ludźmi, których nie znam? Opowiedz mi o magii tak wiele jak możesz – poprosił go tym razem.

Merlin odetchnął, niepewny czy to w ogóle dobry pomysł. Gaius zapewne spojrzałby na niego karcąco albo z rozczarowaniem w oczach. Arthur jednak chciał wiedzieć, a przecież odmawianie mu tego, było nieodpowiedzialne Jak mieli zmieniać świat, jeśli przyszły król miał być nieświadom magii, która znajdowała się wokół niego?

\- Trzynastka to magiczna liczba – powiedział Merlin. – Druidzi sądzą, że oznacza miłość i zjednoczenie – wyjaśnił.

Arthur skinął głową, nie nazywając go ten jeden raz dziewczyną. Książę ułożył się na boku, patrząc na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał, że Merlin ma faktycznie coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz wiedzieć – przyznał w końcu.

\- Jak to było urodzić się z magią? – spytał Arthur ciekawie.

Merlin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak to było urodzić się księciem? – odbił piłeczkę. – Czuję się sobą, bo jestem sobą. Nie wiedziałem, że to może być coś złego. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ludzie zaczną patrzeć na mnie inaczej – dodał.

Arthur kiwnął głową, jakby akurat tę część rozumiał. Żadne dziecko nie rodzi się ze świadomością kim jest. To przychodzi później, bardziej poprzez presję społeczną, niż cokolwiek innego. Każdy z zasady sądzi, że jest normalny, to ludzie wokół sprawiają, że zaczyna myśleć inaczej.

\- Rozumiem – przyznał Arthur ostrożnie. – Zatem magia… Jesteś w tym tak samo fatalny jak we wszystkim inny? Jeśli tak, to może nie mamy w ogóle problemu – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.

Merlin nie mógł nie przyłożyć mu łokciem w żebra.

ooo

Gaius wydawał się przerażony tym, że Arthur wiedział o magii. Księga została ukryta jeszcze tamtej nocy, ale Merlin chciał ją pokazać księciu. W końcu opowiadanie o magii nie było tym samym, co pokazanie wiedzy, która została zakazana dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Arthur nie wiedział niczego, a może powinni właśnie od podstaw zacząć.

\- Chcesz pokazać księciu księgę – zaczął Gaius, patrząc na niego tak, jakby Merlin postradał zmysły.

\- Muszę – stwierdził. – Arthur wie, więc to nie tak, że nie spodziewa się, że czegoś nie mamy. A on chce się dowiedzieć, więc może jeśli zerknie…

\- Merlinie – westchnął Gaius i brzmiało to jak przekleństwo.

\- Cenred ma moją matkę – poinformował medyka.

\- I jak pokazanie magii Arthurowi rozwiąże ten problem? – spytał wprost Gaius.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Merlin. – Na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Może Arthur wpadnie na jakiś pomysł jak wykorzystać…

\- Chcesz, żeby książę Camelotu wykorzystał magię do swojej strategii? – spytał Gaius z niedowierzaniem.

Może faktycznie posuwał się za daleko, ale choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał wierzyć Delbertowi, nie wiedział o mężczyźnie nic. Nie rozumiał motywów lorda i na pewno nie zamierzał ich dociekać teraz, kiedy życie jego własnej matki wisiało na włosku.

\- Muszę wracać – rzucił, wkładając księgę z powrotem pod materac swojego łóżka. – Zaraz kończy się trening rycerzy – dodał.

Gaius otworzył usta zapewne po to, aby zaprotestować, ale Merlin nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Co mam w takim razie zrobić? – spytał wprost. – Nie przedrę się do obozu Cenreda w środku dnia. Na pewno kazał wyłapywać wszystkich w moim wieku, bo Delbert szukał właśnie osiemnastolatków. Wejście tam byłoby przyznaniem się i oddaniem w ręce Cenreda. Chyba, że wymienię mamę na mnie… - zaczął, kiedy w jego głowie pojawił się zarys planu.

\- Nie – powiedział Gaius. – Nie chciałaby tego i nie pozwolę na to. Przekaż księciu, że jeśli będziecie tego potrzebowali, przyrządzę specjalnie wino, które uśpi żołnierzy – poinformował go Gaius.

\- Naprawdę zrobiłbyś coś takiego? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Merlin.

\- Tylko na rozkaz księcia – uprzedził go Gaius.

ooo

Arthur czekał na niego w swoich komnatach, przeglądając w lustrze najnowsze wgłębienie w zbroi. Zapewne Gwaine był jego powodem. Jako jeden z nielicznych potrafił podejść Arthura. Mimo tego, że Merlin nienawidził przechwałek księcia, Pendragon naprawdę wiedział jak posługiwać się mieczem. Nie było tajemnicą, że wygrywał turnieje w Albionie tylko i wyłącznie dzięki sile swoich mięśni i talentowi do broni.

\- Gaius zrobiłby napar usypiający, gdyby to miało pomóc w wykradzeniu mojej matki. Może gdybyśmy… - zaczął, kiedy tylko Arthur ustawił się tak, aby łatwiej było zdjąć z niego zbroję.

\- Ojciec zdecydował się podjąć króla Cenreda obiadem – wszedł mu w słowo książę. – Nie martw się matką. Zostaw to mnie i moim rycerzom – dodał.

Merlin zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz odkąd wiesz, że mam magię, mógłbym ci pomóc – rzucił.

\- Magia jest nadal zakazana w zamku. Nie mogę dać ci zgody na używanie czarów. Jakby to wyglądało? – prychnął Arthur. – Sprawa twojej matki zostanie wyjaśniona jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie musisz się tym kłopotać. Nie możesz mi raz jeden zaufać? Ile moich planów się nie powiodło? – spytał, najwyraźniej całkiem nieświadom jak często Merlin wyciągał ich z tarapatów.

Gdyby miał pomysł jak uwolnić matkę, nie siedziałby tutaj, wysłuchując Arthura, który jak zawsze był zbyt pewny siebie. Jeśli zamierzali zaatakować tej nocy obóz Cenreda podszywając się pod kogoś, napar Gaiusa mógł być dla nich znaczną pomocą. Arthur jednak bagatelizował zarówno zaciekłość króla Essetir jak i pomoc magii.

\- Zostaw to – rzucił mężczyzna i tym razem brzmiało to jak rozkaz.

Merlin wziął głębszy wdech, zaczynając zdejmować naramienniki. Tunika pod spodem była, aż wilgotna od potu. Trening w pełnym słońcu zazwyczaj tak się kończył, ale Arthur nigdy nie wycofywał się z raz powziętych planów, niezależnie od pogody. Percival raz się przeziębił przez siąpiący z nieba deszcz i Gaius przygotowywał dla niego specjalne napary. Gdyby Merlin nie widział tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłby, że ci dzielni rycerze w świetle zwykłego przeziębienia stawali się przerażonymi dziećmi. Gwaine do tej pory korzystał tylko z wywarów na kaca, które medyk przygotowywał.

\- Chcę cię za moim krzesłem – rzucił Arthur. – Podczas uczty – uściślił.

\- Nie, planowałem wyjątkowo siąść z wami – prychnął Merlin. – Gwen na pewno byłaby wniebowzięta zaproszeniem – zakpił.

\- Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony, że masz okazję w ogóle przebywać w takim towarzystwie – rzucił Arthur.

\- Jesteście niesamowicie nudni. Przysięgam, że kiedy ostatnio odwiedzał twojego ojca ten lord z Nemeth, Gwen zasnęła na stojąco. Gdybyśmy nie robili do siebie min przez całą ucztę, pewnie nawet lady Morgana nie wytrzymałaby z otwartymi oczami – prychnął.

\- Zabawiałeś Morganę, gdy ja umierałem z nudów? – spytał Arthur z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś jej sługą czy moim?!

Merlin nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Którą tunikę chcesz ubrać dzisiaj? – spytał jedynie.

ooo

Delbert nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co nie powinno go w końcu dziwić. Mężczyzna był dość zdeterminowany, aby pozbyć się go z obozu poprzedniego wieczoru i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał go wydawać Cenredowi. Merlin nie znał politycznej sytuacji Essetir, ale królestwo, gdzie gnębiono poddanych w jego oczach nie było stabilne. Musiało istnieć pełno ludzi, którzy chcieli upadku Cenreda. Może Delbert należał właśnie do nich, chociaż Merlina akurat to dziwiło. Król wydawał się mieć do lorda pełne zaufanie, skoro jadał z nim przy jednym stole i zabierał go z sobą w tak dalekie podróże.

Morgana rzucała w stronę Cenreda niezbyt radosne spojrzenia. Nie ubierała swoich najlepszych sukien, odkąd mężczyzna pojawił się w zamku. To działanie na pewno było celowe. Gwen nie musiała mu mówić o szeptanych w maglu plotkach. Morgana nie chciała zostać żoną Cenreda – to było widać jak na dłoni.

Merlin czuł jak jego nerwowość tylko rośnie. Kilgharrah nie pojawił się na razie, a może smok krążył w okolicy, czekając na jego znak. Pewnie powinien opowiedzieć Arthurowi i o tym, ale mieli tak mało czasu. Nie sądził zresztą, że przełknięcie smoka przyjdzie księciu równie łatwo, co pogodzenie się z jego magią. W końcu jej używał dla dobra Camelotu, a Kilgharrah ten sam zamek prawie spalił do fundamentów. Może Gaius miał rację i wyjawianie wszystkiego nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Arthur nie był jego przyjacielem. Zżyli się przez lata i teraz ze sobą sypiali, ale to nie zmieniło bardzo ich wzajemnych stosunków. Nadal był tylko jego sługą, który mógł być w każdej chwili zakuty w dyby za najmniejsze nieposłuszeństwo.

Uther opowiadał o turniejach, w których Arthur zwyciężył, czyli w zasadzie o wszystkich wydarzeniach, odkąd jego syn stał się rycerzem. Merlin słyszał już te historie podczas poprzednich uczt i miał nadzieję, że nie będą powtarzane podczas każdej wizyty królów na zamku. Nawet Morgana wydawała się znudzona, a ona zazwyczaj maskowała się najlepiej z nich wszystkich.

Gwen nie kryła nawet swojego zmartwienia, kiedy przyglądała mu się z przeciwnej strony stołu. Arthur musiał ją widzieć, ale nie zdradzał się nawet drgnieniem. Merlin nie wiedział czy bardziej nie może doczekać się tego, aż Cenred odjedzie, czy bardziej tego się właśnie bał. Nie chciał, aby jego matka znalazła się poza Camelotem, chociaż może napadnięcie na konwój było łatwiejsze w okolicznych lasach. W końcu zawsze mogliby udać przydrożnych rabusiów. Nikt nie uwierzyłby zresztą, że czegoś podobnego dokonaliby rycerze Camelotu. On milczałby jak grób, podobnie jak Gwen i Gaius.

Śmiech Cenreda był krótki i ostry, ale szczery, co sprawiało, że miał w sobie pewne okrucieństwo. Może to wrażenie było mylne. Merlin miał taką szczerą nadzieję. Essetir było otwarte na wszelką magię, ale ludzie nie osiedlali się w królestwie chętnie, chociaż teoretycznie tam powinni się przenieść, kiedy w Camelocie zakazano praktykowania czarów. Arthur sądził, że w Ealdor co drugi mieszkaniec miał magię, ale to nie było tak proste. Nawet tam Merlin był jedynym. Może gdyby nie Gaius nigdy nie dowiedziałby się jak wielkie są jego możliwości. Nie wiedziałby też, co z nim jest nie tak.

\- Ojcze, zawstydzasz mnie – wtrącił Arthur, chociaż Merlin był pewien, że komplementy płynące w jego stronę były niczym miód na jego duszę.

Uther niezbyt często bywał w nastroju do podobnych opowieści. W zasadzie chwalił Arthura jedynie, kiedy ktoś obcy pojawiał się w zamku. Nie miał skrupułów też ganić syna w obecności możnych. Merlin nienawidził wpadania ze skrajności w skrajność, ale nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że Uther był najbardziej stabilnym z władców tego świata. Może ta wada była niczym w porównaniu do win Cenreda.

\- Szukałem przybyszów z Ealdor – ciągnął dalej Arthur. – I ufam, że znalazłem jedyną osobę, która mogłaby pasować do twojego opisu – dodał.

Delbert spiął się wyraźnie, ale to było niczym w porównaniu do tego jak poczuł się Merlin.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem. On nie może był zdrajcą, ponieważ nie opuszczał służby u mnie przez ponad dwa lata – poinformował wszystkich książę z radosnym uśmiechem.

Cenred nawet nie spojrzał na Arthura, kierując całą swoją uwagę na niego. Merlin cofnął się mimowolnie, prawie wpadając na ścianę za sobą. Wino w jego dłoniach zaczęło nagle mu ciążyć. Cenred chyba zamierzał się podnieść, i to był sygnał dla niego. Ściągnął ze ściany jeden z wielkich mieczy, rozlewając wino, które trzymał i przystawił ostrze do szyi mężczyzny, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co robił. Nigdy nie reagował zbyt dobrze, kiedy panikował, ale może dzięki temu zyskiwał wiele dzięki szokowi w jaki wprawiał pozostałych.

Uther wpatrywał się w niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem.

\- Merlin! – warknął Arthur.

\- To był twój plan?! – jęknął z niedowierzaniem, starając się utrzymać w dłoniach za duży miecz. – Nie wiem czego szukasz, ale chcę tylko, żebyś wypuścił moją matką – powiedział pospiesznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że dłoń Cenreda zatrzymała się na rękojeści miecza. – Odwołaj swoich ludzi…

Delbert podniósł się ze swojego miejsca tak gwałtownie, że Merlin cofnął się o krok. Wczoraj jeszcze nie sądził, że mężczyzna zraniłby go, ale w świetle dnia, to nie było już takie pewne. Delbert wyglądał na dość zdeterminowanego, kiedy wyciągał miecz. Uther i jego kaci ścinający głowy czarownicom nagle przestali być tak straszni. Mógł umrzeć w ciągu kilku kolejnych sekund, ponieważ nigdy nie walczył mieczem. Arthur próbował udzielać mu lekcji wcześniej, ale raczej dla własnej satysfakcji.

\- Daj mi dowód – powiedział Delbert i Cenred po raz pierwszy zaczął zdradzać oznaki zdenerwowania.

\- De Chiel, jesteś martwy – warknął mężczyzna.

Merlin przyłożył mu mocniej ostrze do szyi, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie potrafiłby zabić w ten sposób. Posłużenie się magią wydawało mu się jakieś bardziej prawidłowe. Niemal czyste.

\- Dowód – powtórzył uparcie Delbert i Merlin miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ponieważ władcy smoków nie przekazywali sobie żadnych pierścieni czy dokumentów potwierdzających przynależność do tajnego stowarzyszenia.

A przynajmniej niczego takiego nie dostał od ojca. Na jego plecach nie pojawił się tatuaż ani nawet drobne znamię. Był władcą smoków, ale nikt nie mógł za to ręczyć. Zapewne słowo Gaiusa nie miało zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Narażanie medyka zresztą na gniew Uthera nie było jego celem.

Delbert wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, jakby chciał z niego wyrwać informacje i Merlinowi do głowy przyszło tylko jedno.

\- Kilgharrah - wyszeptał bardziej, niż powiedział.

Miał nadzieję, że smok zdążył już znaleźć się blisko Camelotu. I początkowo nic się nie działo, a potem krzyki na zewnątrz paradoksalnie sprawiły mu radość. Sporej wielkości cień padł na dziedziniec, zanim smok osiadł na murach Camelotu na wprost okien.

Delbert uśmiechnął się do niego, co wydawało się dziwne. Merlin nie zdążył też nawet drgnąć, zanim mężczyzna zamachnął się mieczem i ściął głowę Cenreda. Krew chlusnęła na jego tunikę, ale on słyszał tylko krzyki Morgany i Gwen. Sam pewnie dołączył do nich, cofając się, kiedy głowa potoczyła się po podłodze. Miecz wypadł mu z dłoni, odrzucony siłą uderzenia Delberta i Merlin osunął się na ścianę, nie wiedząc za bardzo czy nie powinien się bronić w tej chwili jedynym co mu pozostało. De Chiel zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę, a potem ukląkł, zaskakując go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie żyje zdrajca. Niech żyje król – powiedział Delbert całkiem wyraźnie.

Merlin przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na Kilgharraha, który nie wydawał się bynajmniej zaskoczony rozwojem wypadków.

ooo

Straże Uthera zabezpieczyły drzwi, jedyne wyjście z sali, ale Delbert nie wydawał się zmartwiony. Gwen i Morgana zostały wyprowadzone, i może tak było lepiej, bo korpus Cenreda nadal zajmował krzesło przy stole. Merlin najchętniej sam wyszedłby, gdyby mógł, ale Uther patrzył na niego tak, jakby już planował jakąś bolesną śmierć dla niego. Arthur również nie wydawał w najlepszym nastroju i może faktycznie powinien był mu powiedzieć o smoku. Na pewno go rozpoznano. Arthur stanął z nim twarzą w twarz jeszcze tak niedawno. Uther zapewne był również świadom, że to ten sam smok, którego uwięził ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

Milczenie stało się nie do zniesienia i Merlin nerwowo spojrzał za siebie w stronę okna. Kilgharrah wydawał się zmęczony, zapewne długą podróżą. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, sądziłby, że smok ogrzewa się na murach zamku korzystając ze słońca.

\- Chcę zobaczyć moją mamę – powiedział w końcu. – Obiecałeś ją uwolnić – przypomniał Delbertowi.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie, delikatnie i jednocześnie z jakimś dziwnym sentymentem.

\- Jest wolna – odparł de Chiel.

Merlin zamierzał się podnieść, ale Delbert przytrzymał go za nadgarstek, zmuszając do pozostania w miejscu. Powinni wyjść. Albo Delbert sam powinien wrócić do obozu. Merlin nie był do końca pewien, co czekało jego samego. Arthur siedział spięty po przeciwnej stronie stołu, wbijając w niego swój wzrok. Merlin uparcie nie chciał na niego patrzeć, ale to nie było tak proste.

\- Żaden królobójca nie opuści Camelotu żywym – warknął Uther.

\- Jestem Delbert de Chiel, a Cenred nigdy nie był naszym królem – odparł mężczyzna. – Mój ród jest ściśle związany z rodem panującym. Jesteśmy sługami tych, którzy władają nawet smokami – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Sądziliśmy, że linia wygasła, aż przed osiemnastu laty Gwynedd zionęła ogniem dając nam nową nadzieję. Narodził się kolejny władca smoków. Narodził się kolejny prawowity władca Essetir. Lot kazał zabić każde dziecko urodzone tego roku – poinformował ich zimno Delbert. – Cenred nie był nawet twoim dalekim kuzynem. Nie zrodził się z siostry Balinora, chociaż Lot ją poślubił, a potem umarła toczona chorobą, której nikt nie potrafił nazwać. Balinor na szczęście zdołał ujść, zanim i jego spotkał ten los – dodał, patrząc wymownie na Merlina.

Przełknął ciężko, spoglądając ponownie na smoka, który uchylił jedno oko. Kilgharrah musiał wiedzieć przez ten cały czas. Albo Delbert oszalał.

\- Nie jestem zatem królobójcą, ponieważ człowiek, którego zabiłem nie był królem – poinformował ich de Chiel.

Jego pewność siebie zaczynała przytłaczać Merlina. Zerknął na Arthura mimowolnie, prawie kierowany instynktem i zadrżał. Mężczyzna nadal nie spuszczał go z oka, ale trudno było w jego twarzy wyczytać cokolwiek. Razem z Utherem przypominali bardziej dwa posągi niż żywych ludzi.

\- Zabiorę prawowitego następcę tronu do Essetir, gdzie odzyska to, co mu przeznaczone – rzucił Delbert.

\- To jakaś pomyłka – powiedział pospiesznie Merlin. – Jestem…

\- Wiem kim jesteś. Rozmawiałem z twoją matką. Niepokoiła się o ciebie. Mówiła, że ukrywali przed tobą prawdę. Wiem wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć i wiem, co widziałem – wyjaśnił spokojnie Delbert. – Osadzę cię na tronie, a smok będzie dowodem. Twoi ludzie powitają cię z radością, kiedy powrócisz.

Merlin spojrzał na niego spanikowany. Próbował znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale to nie miało sensu. A Arthur nadal wywiercał dziury w jego czole, gapiąc się na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

\- Smok, który niemal zniszczył Camelot, zostanie zbity. Byłem pewien, że pozbyliście się tego plugastwa poprzednim razem, ale powinienem był wiedzieć, że jest z tobą coś nie tak od samego początku – warknął Uther.

Kilgharrah poruszył się niespokojnie na murach, udowadniając tylko, że wszystko doskonale słyszał. Merlina nie zastanawiało nawet jego milczenie. Kilgharrah odzywał się jedynie do tych, których uważał za godnych tego.

\- Jak rycerze mogliby zabić smoka? To nie udało się nigdy wcześniej – przypomniał mu Merlin.

\- I ty go powstrzymałeś – wtrącił Arthur. – Dlatego, kiedy się ocknęliśmy ty jeden stałeś sam na placu boju – dodał, jakby dopiero teraz łączył fakty.

Merlin skinął jedynie głową.

\- Smok będzie martwy – zdecydował Uther.

Delbert wstał i skierował się w stronę okna, obserwując Kilgharraha rozłożonego nadal na murach. Smok wyglądał prawie niegroźnie. Dziedziniec jednak opustoszał, a nieliczni strażnicy, których wysłano do pilnowania porządku nie kwapili się, aby podejść zbyt blisko.

\- Nie masz mocy nad smokiem ani jego władcą, królu Utherze – poinformował go Delbert. – Twoja nienawiść do magii jest szeroko znana. Smok jednak zniszczy zamek, jeśli tylko mu zagrozicie. A zabicie go nie jest możliwe.

Uther spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i Merlin mimowolnie odsunął się do tyłu. Obecność Delberta dawała mu w pewnym sensie ochronę. I nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, aż do tej chwili.

\- Essetir jest bez władcy – warknął Uther.

\- Zabicie ostatniego władcy osłabi smoka, ale ten będzie palił z zemsty Camelot, aż nie zostanie kamień na kamieniu – odparł Delbert spokojnie. – Obóz naszych rycerzy jest nieopodal. Widzieli smoka. Każdy zna legendę. Wiedzą, że prawowity król znajduje się w Camelocie. Jeśli nie powróci do Essetir, Essetir ruszy na wasze ziemię z zemsty. Cenred był okrutnym władcą, ale wyszkolił naszych ludzi do walki bez litości. Nie muszę prowadzić tej armii, aby wiedzieć co zrobią, kiedy wyda się, że Uther, król Camelotu zakończył linię władców smoków, króli Essetir. Nemeth nie ruszy od razu. Nie będą jednak chętni do żadnych umów czy traktatów – poinformował Delbert.

Merlin spojrzał za siebie na kompletnie spokojnego mężczyznę i nie mógł zrozumieć jakim cudem de Chiel nadal jest tak pewny swego. Uther nienawidził magii i wszystkiego, co się z nią wiązało. Zresztą nie bez powodu. Przez ostatnie dwa lata Camelot był atakowany niemal przez cały czas. Na pewno na jego obronę nie świadczył fakt, że większość z tych aktów agresji powstrzymał sam z niewielką pomocą Gaiusa.

\- Straże – warknął Uther.

\- Ojcze – zaczął Arthur podnosząc się na równe nogi.

Książę wydawał się równie zaniepokojony tym poruszeniem, co on. Merlin jednak nie widział żadnego rozwiązania dla tej sytuacji. A każdy plan Arthura i tak okazywał się fatalny w skutkach. I mieli tego przykład chociażby teraz. Korpus Cenreda nadal przerażał go. Nie był pewien, gdzie leżała głowa, ale zapewne należało iść po śladach krwi. Część zaschła na jego własnej tunice i miał ochotę wziąć długą kąpiel.

\- Wyprowadzić ich z zamku i upewnić się, że jeszcze dzisiaj odjadą – warknął Uther. – Nie chcę widzieć ciebie ani smoka w Camelocie – dodał, patrząc tym razem wprost na niego.

Merlin pospiesznie kiwnął głową, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. Spojrzał na Arthura jedynie przelotnie, kiedy wychodzili na korytarz.


End file.
